Trust
by adromir
Summary: -COMPLETE-Manyan prince in LOTR; The friendship between Legolas and Aragorn was on the rock. What had caused it? Can they repair the situation before it affected the quest to destroy The Ring?
1. Default Chapter

Summary : The friendship between Legolas and Aragorn was on the rock. What had caused it? Can they repair the situation before it affected the quest to destroy The Ring? 

**Hello everyone! Yes, I'm back! He! He! Love it when you guys left tons of messages in my mailbox, threatening to kill me if I do not return to the board!! Okay, now I'm back. So enjoy this one, the _manyan_ prince in the period of LOTR!!!!**

*****************************************

"What _is that creature?" The two elflings stared wide-eyed at the small and stoop figure huddling at the base of the big tree, a length of chain wound around his right wrist with the end tied to the tree roots._

                Prince Legolas, the crown prince of Mirkwood, smiled in amusement at their obvious excitement. "That, children, is the creature Gollum."

                "Gollum?!" Cash and Dash, grandchildren of Lord Cayel, cried out. One of them stepped forward to get a better look at the ugly beast that stared back at them beseechingly. 

"_This is the creature of the swamp?" Dash voiced out in awe. "Wow! He stinks!"_

"Yes, he smells just like your old favorite pillow!" Cash said next, causing his cousin to glare back at him.

The prince chuckled. _These two are something! Always at each other's throat but cannot live without the other. If no one was the wiser, one might think they're twins! Legolas chuckled again as his thought flew to his best friends, the twins from Rivendell and their human brother, Aragorn. How he missed them after a couple months of seeing them last. At least, Aragorn had make a brief stop here in Mirkwood yesterday to put Gollum under Legolas's care until the ranger returned._

"Something has come up," Aragorn had said before he departed on the same afternoon he arrived. "After we found Gollum near the Dead Valley, we met Gandalf but he seemed very distracted about something, so interrogating Gollum is put on hold." The human ranger looked very tired but his mission was not finished.

"Gandalf has to rush to the village of Hobbiton for some unknown reasons. He'd instructed Ell and Ro to send his urgent missive to Lothlorien, and I was ordered to be in the town of Bree to wait for the wizard and his 'small friend'." Seeing Legolas's raised eyebrows, Aragorn immediately put up his hand. "Don't ask. I'm also at a loss. But I have the inclination to believe that it has something to do with a hobbit…and the One Ring."

Legolas frowned. "The One Ring?" Valar! He was right! The dark forces had already risen once again. The restless nights he was having for the past several weeks began to make sense to him. He could feel the uneasiness that bit him from within increasing. "What about the ring?"

"Beats me." Aragorn sighed deeply. "But I'm not surprised if somebody tells me that the lost ring has been found. Mount Doom is blazing fire these days they say."

The two friends knew what that meant. They gazed back at each other in silence, knowing that things were never going to be the same again.

"So!" Aragorn clasped Legolas's shoulder. "I had better leave now. As I surely can't bring Gollum along with me, I put him under your custody until I come back for him."

Legolas had been perplexed. "_Now? You're leaving __now? But you've just arrived! Can't you spend the night here and leave in the morrow?"_

"Can't have the pleasure, my brother. This matter is very urgent. I never saw Gandalf so distraught before." Aragorn began to walk to his mount. "Send my regards to your father for me. And one more thing."

"What?"

"Gollum might look so docile to you but he can be vicious at times, so don't ever free him of his chains. He might hurt anyone before running away. He's quite strong too, believe me." Wincing, Aragorn massaged his left shoulder; it had obviously received a painful blow from the said creature. He had been dragging Gollum for hundreds of leagues for days, and he had become terribly exhausted. What's more, he had started to get very angry at the creature for his incessant wails and complains and the man wished he could kill him then and there.

"Are you sure you can ride in this condition? You don't look good," Legolas said, concerned at the dark circles under Aragorn's eyes. He realized his friend had had little sleep. 

"I'll live," Aragorn replied. "Until next time, Legolas." Then the ranger was gone, heading off towards his next mission. Legolas could only watch the man's departure in apprehension, wishing he could be there with his friend to watch his back. But Aragorn was a great warrior, more than capable to look after himself. Still, the prince couldn't stop feeling a little worried.

At the two elflings' sudden shriek, Legolas was snapped back to the present. Cash and Dash were daring at each other to touch the creature. Gollum was looking back at them, licking his lips.

"See! I told you I dared to touch him!" Cash was boasting. "I bet you're a chicken!"

"I'm not!" Dash responded, stepping forward to accept the challenge. 

Legolas knew he had to interfere before things got out of hand. "That's enough, boys." The elflings halted and blinked back at him, clearly disappointed that their fun had been cut short. The prince continued, "I brought you here out of the study room not to taunt the creature. It's the archery, remember? Or do you want to return inside and read more about the ancient Silvan philosophy?"

The two young elves groaned. Legolas's lips twitched in amusement. "I guess not. So come along now. Let's get to the field. The servants should have prepared everything for us."

The children detested being cooped up in the study, especially when the activity involved reading and dictating. At first, they were eager to learn some new things from the thousands of books that filled the royal study from floor to ceiling, especially when they had the beloved crown prince as their tutor. But after an hour, being energetic elflings, Cash and Dash began to fidget. Then they started to nudge each other, scratching their head or sighing heavily to show their restlessness, and sending pleading looks to Legolas, begging the prince to quickly end the tutoring session.

Legolas had to laugh at that. _At least they managed to last for an hour. When father was tutoring me, I was lucky to last for ten minutes!_

The two boys had sighed in relief when Legolas finally took pity on them and suggested the archery lesson for the next hour. They jumped out of their seat and raced each other out the door towards the training field…and stopped short when they saw Gollum tied to the big tree at the back of the palace garden.

Legolas refused to place Gollum in the Mirkwood dungeon for he thought the creature had not done any crime to receive such treatment. He had ordered Gollum to be tied to the tree, fully guarded and well fed. The prince was also a little uneasy to see the chain binding the creature's thin wrist. It had evoked a lot of painful memories for him. Legolas knew how uncomfortable the chain was; he had had first hand experience. But there was truth in Aragorn's words of caution. The creature could be dangerous to others, especially the young elflings.

Legolas smiled as he watched his wards walk away with heavy and reluctant steps. For once they were not so excited for their archery training like they usually were. Ever since the boys came under his care, Legolas's heart no longer felt so empty, especially after his elder brother, Keldarion, had sailed to the Undying Lands over a year ago.

It all started two months earlier when, hell-bent on revenge, the boys' grandfather had taken Mirkwood under his siege, attempting to murder the king and the crown prince along the way. The two royalties nearly died, but thanks to the heroic rescue of Commander Linden, they survived. 

Sadly though, Linden had lost his life in the process. Legolas still mourned him, while at the same time frequently imagining his hands wrapped around Cayel's throat and squeezing the life out of the traitor for giving them such agony and despair. True, Aragorn and the twins were there to assist Legolas to get Mirkwood back from Cayel. But it was Linden who had sacrificed the most by putting himself directly in the line of fire for the sake of Thranduil and Legolas's life.

Instead of killing him like he wanted to, Legolas had sentenced Cayel to be held in the dungeon forever, receiving no visitors and with no chance of sailing over the sea. The prince even severed the blood ties that Cayel had with his sons and grandchildren, much to Cayel's absolute dismay and horror. Cash and Dash were pronounced the prince's wards from then on. He vowed to make good and honorable elves from out of them, the total opposite of Cayel. 

King Thranduil respected his son's wishes, as he knew the horrible experience that Legolas had gone through under Cayel's cruel hands. If it were up to him, Thranduil would love to cut open Cayel's chest and take out his black heart to feed to the dogs before stringing up the traitor's body up in a tree for everyone to see. But Legolas's orders were as good as the king's, and Thranduil was incredibly proud of his son's growing wisdom and thoughtfulness. Throwing a last glance at Gollum who stared back at him with his big blue eyes, Legolas proceeded to follow the children. He could feel the creature's unflinching gaze stabbing his back the whole time, chilling him to the bone.

**TBC….**

**P/s : To our friends from the US, Happy Independence Day!!!!**


	2. 2

**You guys really like Gollum, don't you? Okay, keep on reading!**

Thranduil looked up from the journal he was reading and gazed at his son. Legolas had stepped outside onto the study balcony a while ago after they had finished a round of chess and had not moved since. The prince stood tall and straight, his hands clasped behind his back, while his eyes fixed at one point in the palace garden. 

                _That boy looks so distracted tonight. Usually it takes me more than two grueling hours to beat him in the board game, but tonight he played as if it was his first time. Something is bothering him, the king thought before he got up from his seat.   _

Legolas sensed his father's approach but still he didn't turn. Thranduil was beginning to get a little worried. _Are past nightmares troubling him again?_ "Why are you so quiet tonight, my son? What are you thinking?"

The prince let out a soft sigh before replying, "It's the creature."

"Gollum?" Thranduil frowned. Ever since Aragorn had brought the creature to Mirkwood three days ago, his son had become quite subdued, as if something heavy was constantly on his mind. He had seen Legolas go to visit the 'prisoner' every morning, just staring at Gollum without talking or doing anything else. Even Gollum responded the same way, staring back at the magnificent looking elf prince with wonder and daze in his eyes. The prince had ordered some blankets to be provided to Gollum seeing that the creature was only clad in a loincloth. Gollum had been very thankful and a big smile had spread over his face. Thranduil shook his head at the memory. Legolas could easily charm even the ugliest beast in this Middle Earth! 

"What about Gollum? Has he given you trouble?"

Legolas finally turned to his father. "Actually, he has given me something to think about."

"Care to share it with me?"

The prince looked down, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable about looking at his father straight in the eye. Thranduil reached over and gently tipped up Legolas's chin. "Tell me, son. What is bothering you?"

Legolas smiled weakly. "You might think I'm crazy, but I hate seeing Gollum restrained like that."

Thranduil's eyebrows lifted. _So, this is the big issue! It's the can't-stand-helpless-beings-in-misery syndrome! The king almost laughed.__ Typical Legolas! Once a manyan, always a manyan!  Even after the __manyan stone had been viciously taken out of him and had permanently extinguished his healing ability, Legolas still had a great empathy towards other suffering living beings. Since he was born, wounded animals had been his greatest weakness, and that never changed. Legolas's heart was certainly made of gold, no doubt about it. _

"I mean, I know Gandalf needs Gollum to seek the answers about the dark forces but…well, is it right for us to treat him like a criminal? What exactly has he done?" Legolas had walked several paces away and placed both hands on top of the marble rail.

Thranduil went to stand beside his son, directing his gaze towards Gollum who was sleeping under the big tree guarded by two Mirkwood royal guards. "From what you told me, Aragorn had informed you how vicious the creature could be at times. His restrain is necessary for everyone's safety. Try to imagine those two little devils, Cash and Dash, near Gollum when he is unchained. What can you see?"

Legolas broke out laughing, the dimple on his right cheek appearing for the first time in days. "All I can see is the two boys wrestling around with the creature, or riding him piggy-back! Those two are unpredictable!"

The king smiled, delighted to hear his son's laughter. "Yes, those two reminded me very much of you at that age! Thank the Valar you don't have a twin!"

Legolas grinned. "I was not _that bad!"_

"No. You were worse!"

When their laughter subsided, Legolas sobered and began to look distant again. "I understand that Gollum is able to bring harm to those children and others if unrestrained, but I also strongly feel that keeping him here is not the best action we've ever done," the prince continued. "It could also be our biggest mistake."

"What do you mean? Is Estel wrong to bring the creature here?" 

"I didn't mean that. Estel surely could not bring Gollum along with him to Bree, and Mirkwood is the logical place for him to store Gollum for a while before he takes him back and returns to Lothlorien. Still, I cannot ignore this inner voice that's telling me we're interfering with something."

"For once, Legolas, I can not catch up with the pace that your mind is working. Please explain," Thranduil requested. 

Legolas smiled. "For once? Somehow it doesn't sound like a compliment to me!"

"It's not. Now out with it."

Still smiling, Legolas began, "Gandalf had said that Gollum did not escape the Dark Lord's clutch. He had been released. I believe there must be a reason behind all this. Why would they simply let Gollum live and set him free after keeping him prisoner for quite some time, unless they have a hidden agenda that we cannot decipher?" Legolas turned around and was surprised to see the amazed expression on the king's face. "Father?"

"Ai Elbereth! I thought you only pity the beast! Looks like there is something more!"

"I do pity him," Legolas said. "But I also fear him. I finally saw his vicious side today, when he had knocked down one of the guards who dared to provoke him. If the other guards didn't pull him away, I swear he would have dug out the guard's eyeballs! After that he had muttered angrily to himself, then he would cry and wail in despair before continuing to growl in fury again, and this happened repeatedly all day long. It was like seeing two absolute different people at one time. So strange, yet so heartbreaking. And I really want to know the true reason that he was set free. Why did they let him go?"

Legolas went silent for a long time after that, staring in deep thought at the sleeping form under the tree. Thranduil began to feel a little restless. "So, what are you thinking now?"

The prince took a deep breath before replying, "Valar help me, for I think Aragorn is going to kill me for doing this." He met his father's eyes with full intent. "I'm setting Gollum free."

****************************

Early the next morning found Legolas standing near Gollum who began to stir from a deep sleep. The creature looked up, blinked and stared at the elf prince quizzically. Legolas dressed a little different today. He was clad in a riding cloak with his twin blades and a quiver of arrows strapped to his back, a bow gripped firmly in one hand.

Gollum looked him up and down, awe and fascination written clearly on his face. The creature had never seen such exquisite beauty before, so cooped up he was in his cave in the swamp for hundreds of years. To him, the elf looked better and better from day to day. He also found Legolas's fair face incredibly soothing to his soul, like a breath of fresh mountain air. Still, there was another part of him that turned green with jealousy of this elf's wonderful features and mesmerizing persona. How he wished to scratch his nails against the smooth skin and dig the silver eyes out and eat them! How he longed to break that slender neck and burn that shiny golden hair! How he would love to slaughter this elf that had been blessed with such grace and head turning good looks while he, Gollum, remained the ugliest creature ever known!

Legolas saw the myriad of emotions playing havoc on Gollum's face, but made nothing out of it. Without a word, he reached down and untied the chain from the roots of the tree. Gollum looked on, dumbfounded. _What is he doing?_

"Come along, Gollum," said Legolas as he straightened, tugging at the chain. 

Gollum obediently got up to his feet and let the elf pulled him away. He was quite startled to know that the elf was taking him out of the palace wall, into the woods, away form Mirkwood! 

They walked on in silence; Legolas said not a word while Gollum asked no question whatsoever. An hour later, after almost thirty leagues of walking, Legolas halted. He took out a key and began to unlock the chain. Gollum was struck dumb. He stared at Legolas, hoping for answers or just simply wanting to hear the elf speak.

"You are free," Legolas told him. "Go now, to whatever destiny that has already been paved for you."

Gollum blinked. "Why? Why do you set us free?"

"The same reason the Dark Lord had when he released you." Legolas took a step back. "Go, while I'm still crazy enough to let you do so."

Gollum smiled, half angelic and half twisted. "We will meet again, o fair elf."

"I believe so too." 

Then the creature of the swamp turned and began to run into the deep woods, leaving Legolas holding the abandoned chains. Releasing a deep breath, Legolas's voice came out in a whisper, "We _will _meet again."

TBC… 


	3. 3

**Yes, guys. I like Cash and Dash too, but their appearance in this fic is more a cameo. **

**@ Szhismine : Yep! Legolas needs a lawyer! LOL!!! **

**Note : In the following chapters, you might find most part are movie based. **

Thranduil gathered his son close to his heart, hugging him like it was their final goodbye. Legolas was about to depart for Rivendell that morning. The prince had decided that he should inform Lord Elrond about Gollum being at large once again. He also hoped that Estel would already be there so that he could explain everything…all the while praying that the man would not blow up his rooftop.

Legolas returned his father's embrace, a little confused with his father's reluctance to let him go. He pulled away and looked deeply into Thranduil's eyes. "Father? What is it?"

Thranduil took a deep breath and stared at his son's beloved face, memorizing every detail. "Somehow, I have this feeling that I'm not going to see you for quite a long time after today."

Legolas's eyes widened in surprise. "Why did you say that?"

"I don't know. Father's intuition, I guess." Thranduil ran his hand through Legolas's golden locks. "Safe journey, my son. And remember, I'll always love you."

The prince gulped when he saw the tears in the king's eyes. "Father…"

"Whatever happens, whatever obstacle is in your way, don't ever give up until you return back to me. Promise me, Legolas." 

"I'll be gone only for a few days…"

"Promise me!" Thranduil almost yelled, grabbing his son's shoulders in firm grasp.

Legolas was startled, but he could clearly hear the desperation in his father's voice. He nodded, taking Thranduil's right hand and kissing the palm. "I promise, father. I'll return to you."

The king leaned closer to kiss the prince's forehead and hugged him one more time. Then he let go and stepped back. "Send my regards to Lord Elrond and Gandalf," Thranduil said, his voice controlled once more, every inch the regal woodland elf king. "Tell them they have my full support to bring down the dark forces…when they decided to do so."

"I will." Legolas then bowed to his father. "Until next time, father."

Thranduil's eyes never moved from his son. He kept watching as Legolas mounted his ride, followed by his escorts, including Jaden, the newly appointed guard commander of Mirkwood. He kept on watching even when the troop had vanished from his sight.

"Until next long time…my son."

****************************

Legolas and his troop arrived in Rivendell two days later. As they dismounted, the twin sons of Elrond came forward to greet them. "Legolas! It's good to see you!" The three friends hugged one another exuberantly the way they usually did when they met. 

"Good to see you too, Ell, Ro," said the Mirkwood prince as they pulled away. "I thought you guys were still in Lothlorien."

"We just returned last night," Elladan explained. "But what are you doing here? Not that we aren't glad to see you."

"And you left Gollum behind in Mirkwood?" Elrohir chuckled. "Well, I don't blame you! He stinks! And we had had hard times preventing Estel from killing that creature! Gollum is quite annoying! His stench just made things worse."

Legolas winced. "Err…Gollum is the reason that I am here."

"Oh? What about him?"

Fidgeting slightly, Legolas didn't answer but asked instead, "Where's Estel?"

"He hasn't arrived yet, maybe in the late afternoon, based on what Arwen had said."

"Arwen?"

Leaving the mounts and their packs to be looked after by the servants, the Mirkwood elves followed the twins into the palace foyer. Elladan and Elrohir began to tell Legolas about Arwen who just returned with a dying hobbit in her arms yesterday morning, while Gwaihir, the Lord of Eagles, had come landing several hours later bearing a wounded Gandalf on its back. 

"There are three other hobbits with Estel. The dying one's condition was so grave that Arwen had to rush him here for father's treatment," Elladan explained. "Gandalf's injuries are not so serious though. But he brings with him a very terrible news."

"He had been prisoner to the wizard Saruman," Elrohir added.

"What?! Why? I thought Saruman is Gandalf's friend!" Legolas exclaimed in shock.

"Things have changed now that the Dark Forces is rising. Saruman has turned heart. He now supports Lord Sauron."

Legolas shook his head in disgust. _Another traitor in our midst! First Cayel, now Saruman! What's going on with Middle Earth these days?!_

Elrohir suddenly tapped his friend's shoulder. "Legolas? Aren't you going to say anything to your sweetheart?" 

"What?" Legolas looked up…and gazed upon a pair of beautiful green eyes. His face lit up. "Nara."

Lady Narasene, Lord Glorfindel's niece who had just entered the foyer a while ago, smiled back at him. She curtsied gracefully. "Welcome back, my lord."

Legolas reached forward and offered his hand to her, this true love of his heart. How he had missed her so. "Are you well, my lady?"

"As well as can be expected."

"That's good."

The two lovebirds who had been apart for many months began to gaze lovingly into each other's eyes, already lost in their own world and forgetting completely about the others around them. Elladan rolled his eyes, while Elrohir cleared his throat meaningfully. "Err…okay, then. Go ahead, guys. Kiss. Oh. You're already at it!"

Elladan grabbed his twin's arm and dragged him away. "Come along, you oaf! Leave them be!" He also gestured the other Mirkwood elves to follow. "Legolas, we'll see you in the dining room later. Come have your refreshments after you have finished your…errr…welcome treat."

Commander Jaden and his warriors grinned to see a side of their prince that they had never seen before. _King Thranduil is going to get his long-awaited daughter-in-law in the very near future. And what an enchanting maiden this one is!_ Sending an appreciative glance at the still smooching couple, Jaden proceeded to join the others.

Legolas and Narasene pulled apart, and broke into helpless laughter. "I bet they'll be talking about that for days!" he said, his eyes twinkling. But she was staring up at him deeply, looking a little sad. Legolas frowned. "What is it, Nara?"

"I heard that you were near death two months ago. No wonder my heart bled and beat rapidly for an unknown reason. You were in trouble," she said softly, her eyes tearing up. 

Legolas pulled her back into his arms. "It's all right, Nara. Everything's fine now. I'm still here. You would not lose me that easily. I'll be yours forever."

Narasene sighed softly as she tucked her head under his chin. With her palm placed over his heart, she whispered, "Forever, my love."

They stayed that way for several minutes, then Legolas spoke, "Do you know that my father had had some discussions going on with your uncle about us?"

She chuckled. "Oh, yes I do. Uncle Glorfindel is very excited about it. He can't wait to have you as his surrogate son-in-law. He's telling everyone who would listen that his niece is going to marry the magnificent Mirkwood crown prince!"

He groaned. "My father is even worse. He has already ordered wedding attire for me! He even told me to ask you what you'd prefer to have for your wedding gift! Valar! I'm not even sure if I've already asked you to marry me or not!"

He looked down when he realized that Narasene had become silent. "I haven't, have I?" he asked, timidly. She shook her head. 

"Ai! I'm so dense! I should've asked you to marry me long time ago! I'm not sure if you would accept, and I know I would not find any other maiden as wonderful as you but still I waited and waited…"

"Yes," she said shortly.

"What did you say?" Legolas was perplexed.

"I said, yes, I will marry you."

Legolas stared at her for several moments before letting out a loud whoop of joy. He picked her up and twirled around and around until they both felt dizzy. Narasene laughed breathlessly as her long raven hair flew around her like a curtain of shiny silk. "Legolas! Put me down before you collapse! I feel sick already!"

Still laughing, Legolas put Narasene back on her feet. She giggled as they both swayed unsteadily. "Wow, my lord! You sure made me fly!"

He grinned wickedly. "Want to fly some more?"

"No!" She shrieked when he reached for her again. Narasene skillfully dodged Legolas's advance and quickly sped away…and ran smacked into her uncle's broad form. She stopped short and looked up, and saw the frown on Lord Glorfindel's face. "O-oh."

"That's right, young lady. O-oh," said Glorfindel seriously.

Legolas cringed inwardly. _Ai! What a good way to start a courtship; initiate your future father-in-law's disapproval by behaving like foolish children! He stepped forward and pulled Narasene protectively behind him. "Forgive our misbehavior just now, my lord. We didn't mean any disrespect to Lord Elrond's household."_

Glorfindel was a little taken aback, then he smiled widely. _Not only a great warrior of noble blood, this boy really loves my niece and is all ready to accept responsibility on her! Good for him! It's time she has someone fills up her empty heart after the death of her parents._

 "So, what is the good news both of you are celebrating?" Glorfindel asked, very well aware that the others from the dining hall had reentered the foyer when they had heard the couple's happy laughter. Even Lord Elrond and Arwen had come down from the upstairs guest chamber where they were tending to the wounded hobbit, so loud the noise was in such a serene place.

Legolas and Narasene looked at each other and exchanged blissful smiles. 

Elrohir groaned. "They are doing it again! Hey, you two! You were asked a question!"

Turning to their audience then focusing on the two lords, Legolas began to speak, "My Lord Glorfindel, and Lord Elrond, it is with great honor that I ask for Lady Narasene's hand in marriage…with your blessings."

Silence ensued for quite a long moment, then Elladan yelled, "It's about time!! What took you so long?!"

The others laughed and applauded, congratulating the beaming couple. Arwen gasped with joy and ran to hug her best friend. "Oh Nara, I'm so happy for you!"

"Are you sure about this, Nara?" Elrohir interrupted. "He could be a real pain in the…"

Elladan quickly covered his twin's mouth. "Shut your trap, knucklehead, before you land into deep shi…err…trouble." He glanced meaningfully at their father who was congratulating Legolas. 

Elrond turned to his sons. "Your friend here is a lot younger than you and he's already starting a family. What about the two of you?"

The twins looked at each other and prepared to escape. "Err…I have to go see if Gandalf needs anything," said Elladan as he headed for the stairs. 

"And I have to go see if Ell needs me when he sees Gandalf," said Elrohir next as he also ran for the same stairs that his brother had taken.

The others laughed. Elrond shook his head. "Those two! Such a real pain in my…"

"Ehem!!" Arwen raised her eyebrows at the Rivendell lord. "There are ladies present, father."

"…my backside. _That's what I was trying to say," Elrond said defensively._

"Really?" Arwen smiled before linking her arm through Elrond's. "Let's go see how our patient is doing."  

"The hobbit? What had happened to him?" Legolas asked, clutching Narasene's hands.

"He had been stabbed by a Nazgûl blade when he and his companions were chased by a group of ringwraiths," Elrond answered.

Legolas winced. "That must be painful. How is he doing? I bet you gave him your famous horrible draught of mixed _athelas_ and _gasbecum."_

Elrond frowned at the prince. "Yes, I did. And he is recovering very well." After a beat, he added, "And it is _not_ horrible!"

Glorfindel shook his head, his lips twitching in amusement. "I have to disagree. It _is horrible. I have sampled it myself. Why can't you come out with a nice tasting healing medicine, I wonder?"_

Even Elrond had trouble keeping a straight face. "What, you want me to fix something out of orange and apple juice?" With that, he and his daughter began to walk to the stairs.

"May I see him?" Legolas said.  Elrond and Arwen turned to look back at him. "The wounded hobbit. May I see how he's doing?" Legolas repeated.

Elrond smiled. _The healer is still at work, I see. "Come along, then."_

Legolas, along with Glorfindel and his niece, followed Elrond and Arwen upstairs. As they entered the chamber, they found the twins and Gandalf already there. 

The gray wizard was sitting in a chair beside the bed, staring down at the small unmoving form lying under layers of blanket. He looked up and broke into a big smile when he saw the prince. "Legolas! What a nice surprise. Haven't seen you for quite a long time now."

"Nice to see you too, Gandalf." Legolas walked closer to the bed…and flinched when a bolt of unseen forces hit him squarely on his forehead. 

The others in the room looked on in dismay when the Mirkwood prince staggered a step backward. Glorfindel who was just behind him instantly put a supporting hand on Legolas' back. "Legolas! What's wrong?"

With his eyes closed, Legolas was pinching the bridge of his nose. He could still feel the power of darkness inside the room, but not as intense as the first time it hit him.

"Legolas?" 

He opened his eyes and saw the worried faces of the others in the room, staring back at him and waiting apprehensively for him to speak. Narasene was still clutching his hand, giving it a death grip in her effort to contain her anxiety.

"What is it, dear prince?" Gandalf had gotten out of his chair, walking closer to the former _manyan. "What do you feel?"_

Legolas stared at the wizard, then at Elrond and the others. "It's the ring," he replied softly, before turning to stare at a coat draped on the back of another chair; obviously it was the ailing hobbit's coat. Without looking, he knew what's inside the coat pocket. "It's here, isn't it? The ring is here?"

Almost every one inside the chamber was surprised. "How did you know? We never told you that," Elrohir exclaimed.

"He was once a _manyan_. _Manyan blood still runs within him," Elrond answered, sharing a look with Gandalf. "That's how he knows. He can feel the power of the One Ring."_

TBC… 

Still no cliffie? Want cliffie? Mmm, I'll think of something… 


	4. 4

@ Kayo : You are with Kel? Why, that two-timing casanova!!!!

@ Zoya : DC's bungled pitstop was totally hilarious! One of his mechanics had even lost a helmet! To see it rolling around on the tarmac was definitely the highlight of the race! And yes, the Williams are frightening me too!!

@ sekhet: Yes, I know my idea and theory are not as bright as Tolkien's. Well, I've tried my best. But thank you very much for pointing that out for me. I'll make better ideas next time. Thank you again.

*******************************

Legolas had one arm wrapped around Narasene's back as they dozed under the big weeping willow tree in the garden, their favorite meeting spot since the first time they fell in love. She had her head resting on his steadily rising chest, her arm draped over his flat tummy. Her glorious long raven hair spilled onto his chest and covered them both like a warm blanket.

Already stirring, Legolas lifted his hand and ran it through the silky tresses, marveling at the soft texture and wonderful fragrance. She loved to wash her hair with jasmine oil mixed with a touch of lemon, and the scent nearly drove him crazy with longing. She smiled contentedly when she felt him massaging the base of her skull. "Hmm…that feels nice."

"Darn! You're awake!" Legolas said, playfully. "I should have taken advantage of you when you were asleep, unaware and completely at my mercy."

 Giggling, she looked up at him and slapped his chest. "You wish, you barbarian!"

"Ouch!" He caught her hand and brought it to his lips. "A barbarian, am I? I believe that's what makes you love me so much."

She rose up and kissed his lips tenderly. "Yes, my beloved. I love you. And it will never change, no matter what happens."

Legolas stared at her seriously. "You are too good for me, you know that?"

Shaking her head, Narasene put a finger on his lips. "No. _You_ are too good for me. I'm incredibly lucky to have you in my life."

"Then we are even," Legolas said, gathering him closer to his heart as, they stared at the setting sun.

After leaving the hobbit's chamber several hours earlier, Legolas had told Gandalf and Elrond the real reason he came to Rivendell. Instead of chastising him or being mad at him like he thought they would be, surprisingly the wizard only gazed back at him in full understanding with a thoughtful expression on his face. Even Elrond had smiled in amusement, saying, "You are always full of surprises, Legolas. And now you have done the unpredictable. I believe you had your reason."

"Yes, I do, my lord. I have my reason," Legolas had replied. "I just hope Estel will wait to hear it before he starts swinging his fist at me!"

But when he told Elrond's sons, the twins had simultaneously cried out, "You did WHAT?!! Are you out of your freaking mind?!?!" Then they began to pounce on him, which resulted in a round of wild wrestling match. 

Arwen and Narasene who had been nearby looked on with disgust. _Why males always settle their differences with their fists? So typical!_

"Don't you know how hard it was for us to catch that creature?!" Elladan had yelled.

"Don't you know how we suffered terribly with him in our company?!" Elrohir had shouted.

"Can't you guess what Estel would do to you if he finds out?!" They both screamed together next.

When the scuffle got even wilder and nastier, Narasene began to fume. "Get off him, you oafs!!" she cried out as she grabbed at Elrohir's hair and yanked with all her might. "Or I'll make you bald!!" 

Arwen had also helped by grabbing Elladan's ear and twisted it painfully. "Stop it, you morons! I'll make sure father grounds you both for this!"

Legolas chuckled at the memory. Narasene looked up. "What's so funny?"

"You. I can't forget the way you pulled at Elrohir's hair and saved me from getting beaten to a pulp. My hero," he leaned closer and kissed her cheek. 

She blushed. "Surely I couldn't just let them hit my boyfriend, could I?"

Legolas shook his head in mock seriousness. "Of course not. I love you more for that."

They both stayed there in each other's arms until the setting sun disappeared behind the mountains. Then they got to their feet and headed back towards the palace, but a commotion in the courtyard caught their attention. There, they found the three little hobbits that had just arrived, looking so tired and weary from their long journey. Behind them was Estel, looking no better than his charges. 

"Estel! You've returned!" Arwen had come running out of the great door to greet the ranger. 

Aragorn smiled when he saw her, and pulled her into his arms. "Didn't I tell you we would be exactly a day behind you?"

The three hobbits were looking around them in wonder and awe. They had never been in an elven realm before, and everything looked incredibly magnificent to their eyes; the trees, the palace, the sound and scent…and of course, the elves themselves. They had met Arwen yesterday, and her beauty still managed to amaze them. And now, right in front of them, stood two more wonderful looking elves; the maiden's beauty was as great as Arwen's, and the handsome features of the tall golden-haired warrior was jaw dropping. The hobbits kept on staring open mouthed at the sight.

Legolas squirmed a little when he kept feeling the hobbits' eyes on him. "Err…Estel, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends here?"

Aragorn looked up, finally aware of Legolas's presence. He was quite puzzled to see his friend there. "Legolas? What brings you here?"

"I'll tell you in a moment," Legolas replied, delaying the inevitable. He turned to the hobbit. "You are all friends to Frodo, the injured hobbit?"

The hobbits snapped out of their hypnotized, gulping nervously. "Y…yes, we are. How is he? Does he live?" one of them said.

Legolas instantly took pity on them. They were obviously drained with fatigue, but the first thought that came to their mind was the condition of their wounded friend. He felt a deep respect for these little people. "He is going to be fine. He has been under the care of Lord Elrond and his daughter. Frodo is resting now."

The hobbits, including Aragorn, sighed in relief. "That is a good news to hear," Aragorn said, hugging Arwen to him. "But please do tell me, my friend, why are you here? Do you bring Gollum with you?"

Arwen and Narasene exchanged knowing glances, then they began to get into motion. "Come along, my little friends," said Arwen, herding the hobbits inside. "You must be exhausted. There are some refreshments inside."

"Let me take the pack," Narasene offered, taking a sack from one hobbit and clutching his hand. "That must have been a long and hard journey for you, wasn't it?"

In less than a minute, Aragorn and Legolas were left alone in the courtyard. The man stared at the elf prince in confusion. "If I'm not mistaken, those girlfriends of ours were actually letting us be alone." Then Aragorn grinned. "Not that I detest your company, my brother. But I'd prefer to be inside and huddle close to Arwen to make up for the months I've been away from her and…"

"I let Gollum go," Legolas said abruptly.

Aragorn was still grinning when he asked, "What?"

"I said, I let the creature Gollum go."

The man went into long silent, his grinned slowly vanished. Then he spoke, "You let him go."

Legolas nodded, his heart beating rapidly like a war drum, nearly bursting his chest from the extreme anxiety of Aragorn's reaction. "Yes, Estel. That's exactly what I did."

Aragorn stared into Legolas's eyes, vivid blue orbs meeting stormy silver-gray ones. "You let Gollum go," he repeated, in flatter tone than before. Then, he just turned around and began to walk inside.

Legolas panicked. _This is not right! Is this the only reaction from him? Indifference? He reached over and touched the man's stiff shoulder. "Estel…"_

Suddenly, Aragorn spun and swung his fist. It connected hard with Legolas's lower face, causing him to stumble backward and landed on his backside, so powerful the blow was. When he looked up, Legolas saw the absolute fury on his friend's features. Aragorn was seething with anger; steam seemed to be coming out of his ears. 

"Estel…"

"I trusted you!" Aragorn yelled. "Don't you know what the word means, Legolas? I trusted you to do just one simple thing! And how you disappoint me!"

"Wait, let me explain…"

"Oh, I know what you'll be saying, _dear Legolas_!" Aragorn was still yelling. "You took pity on the creature at first sight! I saw the way you looked at him! I knew you would feel some compassion for that annoying beast and would do something about it but I never thought you would actually do _this! I had dragged that beast for hundreds of leagues non stop I nearly died from exhaustion and what did you do?! YOU LET HIM GO?!!"_

"Estel, please…"

"Don't you 'Estel' me!" the man shouted directly into Legolas's face. "I'm Aragorn to you, the heir to the throne of Gondor! I have a future to secure and I would not let anyone botch my effort! Not even you!" With that, the ranger whirled on his heels and stalked through the great door, leaving the elf prince still sitting on the ground with a split lip and a bleeding heart.

Legolas didn't know how long he sat there, staring in the direction Aragorn had vanished, somehow hoping that the man would reappear and tell him that he was only joking just now, nothing more.

"My love?" Narasene's voice came suddenly. She had knelt down beside her beloved, gazing at his face with full concern. He wasn't even aware of her presence before.

Sitting there on the ground, Legolas grinned weakly as he rubbed his bruised jaw. "Well, I knew that was coming."

Narasene didn't smile back. He was hurting; she could see the pain in his eyes. But the wound was not in his jaw, but deep in his heart. "Let's get you inside, my lord. Let me treat your bleeding lips."

Legolas was surprised to find out that his lips were indeed bleeding. _Estel surely packed a wallop! He let Narasene help him to his feet. Together, they went inside towards the guest chamber…leaving the place where a friendship had rocked on a balance for the first time._

TBC….


	5. 5

**I hope I'm not boring u all to death! Still no adventure here yet. **

It was a solemn group that gathered around the stone table at one corner of Rivendell's big garden. The Council of Elrond was about to begin. 

Gandalf and the newly healed hobbit, Frodo, had just taken their seats on Legolas's right hand side. Commander Jaden sat beside his prince, frowning slightly at the group of dwarves a little farther to their left. 

The band of dwarves, lead by Gloin, their chief, had arrived yesterday at Elrond's call. To Legolas's absolute delight, Gimli had also come along. The dwarf had taken one look at the elf prince before he snorted. "Somehow I'm not surprised to see you here. Never going to miss this kind of excitement, would you?"

And of course, included in the group was Tarang, the same dwarf who had kidnapped Legolas over a hundred years ago. They had left that incident behind them, but that didn't mean they had become the best of friends. As grouchy as ever, Tarang sniffed in disdain when he glared at Legolas, saying nary a word.

"Why so quiet, Tarang? No greetings for me?" Legolas intentionally provoked him amid Gimli's suppressed grins. Tarang's only answer was sending another round of murderous glares before he spun on his heels and followed his fellow comrades.

"I guess not," Legolas sighed. 

Gimli broke into laughter. "Don't despair so, Legolas. His pride is still hurting after you knocked him on his ass that day!"

Legolas smiled at the memory, and looked up towards Gimli who was sitting beside his father. The dwarf grinned back at him, as if they were sharing a big secret between them. 

_At least one friend of mine is still talking to me, Legolas thought. He glanced at Aragorn who sat next to Boromir, a son to the Steward of Gondor, who had also arrived yesterday. Legolas was a little jealous to know that the two men had instantly bonded at their very first meeting. Looked like Aragorn found the presence of his own kind more pleasant than the elf prince._

Ever since Aragorn's big explosion three days ago, the ranger never spoke to him. He was still very angry and disappointed at Legolas's action in freeing Gollum. There's nothing that Legolas could do about it because every time he tried to talk to Aragorn, the man would turn away and ignore him. 

Even the twins were giving him the cold shoulder. They now sat on each side of Elrond, for once being very serious and quiet. As one of the counselors of Elrond's household, Glorfindel was also there, sitting beside one of the twins, looking every inch the golden warrior that he was. 

Elrond stared at everyone present in the council, and then he stood up and began to speak. The ever courteous host, he addressed his guests and formally welcomed them all. In return, they all listened intently as Elrond started to speak of the Dark Lord Sauron and the evil power of the One Ring. Not all of them knew the whole story of the ring, so this perked them as they began to realize the imminent disaster if the Ring fell back into the dark force's grasp.

Legolas, who had heard the story hundreds of times from his father, listened with half an ear. He was more aware of Frodo sitting next to him…and the disturbing presence of the Ring in the hobbit's coat pocket. The hobbit still looked a little pale but his health had returned; Elrond's famous draught had done its work, no doubt. But Legolas could sense his restlessness and anxiety. The effort of carrying the ring had already become a great burden to him; so powerful the Ring was even as a tiny little thing. 

The Mirkwood prince saw how the hobbit fidgeted, touching his coat pocket now and again to ensure the ring was still there, looking at Gandalf for assurance of some kind before turning his attention back to Elrond who was still relating that fateful day when Isildur had failed to destroy the ring. 

_What a monstrous responsibility for one tiny hobbit to be ordained as the Ring Bearer, Legolas thought in admiration. _He had suffered already._ _The Ring is trying to consume him, yet he is still fighting it._ _

Legolas came back to full awareness when, suddenly, Elrond asked Frodo to bring forth the ring for every one present to see. A hush fell over the group as Frodo stood up to step forward and placed the ring on the middle of the stone table.

They all stared. Someone gasped. Boromir's jaw dropped while Gimli's eyes bulged. Everyone was so silent that they could almost hear the sound of the falling leaves hitting the ground. It went on for quite a long moment…then everyone began to speak at once.

"The Ring is already here?" Gimli cried out.

"How could this be?" Boromir had jumped out of his chair, staring hard at the ring. "When was it found?"

Gloin had already begun telling them of the shadow of disquiet that had fallen upon his people. Only now he found out what had caused it. Tarang then jumped in by blaming the elves for letting it happen by letting the hobbits kept the ring.

Angered by those words, Jaden stood up and towered over Tarang. "That's preposterous! You don't know what you're talking about! We just found out about this ourselves!"

"Such lame excuses!" Tarang shouted back.

The twins also added to the fray. "Tarang, you are always such a jerk!" Elrohir countered.

"Yes. Sit down and let's decide on how to destroy The Ring," Elladan said.

"What?" Boromir cried out. "Why must we destroy it if it could help us defeat Sauron?"

"Because destroying it is the only way to defeat him. Nothing else will," said Aragorn quietly.

Boromir began to protest loudly, saying the great shame it was for the powerful ring to be unused. Gandalf then pointed out that if they used the Ring, the Ring would use the user instead. 

Tarang still couldn't stop blaming the elves for letting all this to happen, and then he started to curse the stupidity of men for their weakness. "If Isildur had destroyed it the first chance he got, this would not happen! Coward and sissy, that's what he was! Just like every man is!"

"What did you say?" Boromir glowered at the cocky dwarf. Aragorn clenched his fists, wishing to put his fingers around Tarang's throat and squeeze it for insulting his forefather like that. 

As Boromir advanced towards Tarang, the others gathered around them to hold the two back from each other before bloody fisticuffs could occur. During all this, Frodo had sunk deeply into his seat, trying to be invisible as he stared in horror at the loud chaos in front of him. Elrond only looked on in silence, thoughtful and calculating. Gandalf was shaking his head as he told the group to knock it off but they didn't listen. 

Legolas had had enough. He stood up, walked towards the table and picked up the Ring.

Everyone fell into silence once more. They watched in astonishment as the Mirkwood prince walked back towards Frodo and put the Ring onto the hobbit's palm. "Keep this safe, mister Frodo, for you are the only one who is brave enough to take this burden."

Glancing at the others, Legolas continued, "I only hope they all stop behaving childishly and quickly think of some way to end your misery."

The whole group had the grace to look at one another guiltily, feeling quite ashamed of themselves for their behavior just now. How could they actually forget about the hobbit's obvious pain and desperation?

Legolas turned to Elrond. "I wished to be excused, my lord. The company of the ring is distressing me. Whatever you decide in this council, I'll fully agree."

Elrond nodded, giving his assent. With that, the Mirkwood prince turned around and left the council.

In silence, they all watched as Legolas walked away and disappeared into the palace. Elrond was smiling as he saw the stunned expression on their faces. Gandalf winked back at the Rivendell lord, knowing that Legolas's words had finally registered some senses into the others. "He is right, you know. We all have behaved childishly."

"Well…" Gloin cleared his throat nervously. "I think so too."

"So, what do you suggest we do now?" Boromir asked.

"First of all, I want every one to settle back into their seats," Elrond ordered. "Then we'll decide what to do with The Ring."

**TBC…**


	6. 6

**@sekhet : I think there's a slight misunderstanding here. Truly, I'm NOT offended with your review. Like you said, you were giving me a constructive criticism. And it really helps me. After you've pointed out some things to me, I have made some overhaul on the coming plots to make this story even more realistic. Believe me, I'll know the difference when someone is positively criticizing me or giving me the flame. I truly appreciate you replying my message. After this, I will be not too down-to-earth when responding to anyone's review who is sincerely trying to help me improve my work. (I have this slight inferiority complex, if you must know). When I said my idea is not as bright as Tolkien, I was just stating the truth. Tolkien's theories and ideas are more complex, I could hardly best his. Heck! Nobody can! (He's amazing, don't you think? Where did he get his ideas from?) And my thanks to you is very genuine, not a sarcasm (is that what I think you thought it was?) No hard feelings, okay? And seriously, THANK YOU again. **

**And to the rest of the readers who are wondering what in Mordor is going on, keep on reading! I promise to give you more quality products to read now that some of you have come forward to give me fresh ideas, inspirations, constructive criticisms, or just simply being good friends. **

**For all that you have given me, from the bottom of my heart I thank you. As a present, I give you two chapters in one day. Here's the second one. **

**Enjoy.**

**********************************

After the council, Lord Elrond found Legolas in one of the prince's favorite places when he came visiting Rivendell; the study hall. He was sitting on a window seat with an old tome on his lap that was not being read. He was staring outside towards the mountains while his mind was elsewhere.

The lord of Rivendell smiled when Legolas didn't acknowledge his entrance; either Legolas was ignoring him like Elrond's sons were ignoring the prince, or he was merely too absorbed in his own faraway world. "Legolas?"

Legolas flinched and instantly looked up. "Oh. My lord. Forgive me. I didn't know you were here." He turned to face Elrond and made a move to stand.

Elrond waved him down. "No. Don't rise, Legolas. I wish to talk with you." He sat down beside the prince. "So, you find the Hindorin's Theory of Radical Civilizations an interesting reading?"

Legolas frowned. "Whose theory of what?"

Elrond chuckled and indicated the large book still lying heavy on Legolas's lap. "That old book. I never finished reading it. Care to tell me what's it's all about?"

Legolas looked down and blushed. "Err…actually…I haven't been reading it. I was…well…"

The lord laughed out loud. "I was just kidding, Legolas. To tell you the truth, I found it quite boring. After only several pages, I would doze off to dreamland!"

Legolas smiled. "And I only got past half a page!"

"Let's get rid of this book for now, shall we?" Elrond lifted the tome and placed it on a side table nearby. "So, what were you thinking just now?"

The prince threw his glance out the window, gazing at the snow caped mountain of the Caradhras Pass, looking so majestic and powerful in the afternoon sun. "I was thinking about The Ring, and how Middle Earth would perish if we failed to destroy it. All these beautiful things would be no more, swallowed by the darkness of evil. We elves may escape to the Undying Land, but what of the men, the hobbits, the dwarves, the animals, the woods? Middle Earth would not survive if we let the Ring return to Sauron."

"We will not let that happen, Legolas. Trust me," Elrond said, putting one hand on Legolas's shoulder. "The council has come to a decision."

Legolas turned to face Elrond once more. "You've decided to destroy it?"

"Indeed. That's exactly what we have to do. It's the only way. But it will not be a simple task for the ring must be cast into the fire of Mount Doom, where it was made."

"Mount Doom? Ai Elbereth! How far it is from here! You're right, my lord. This task is not going to be easy. It could take weeks, maybe months, maybe even years!"

"Unfortunately, we do not have time in our hands. We must destroy the ring as quickly as possible before it overpowers its bearer's will…and hypnotizes the others."

"Its bearer? Do you mean Frodo?"

Elrond nodded. "He has volunteered to take the ring to Mount Doom."

Legolas shook his head in wonder. "But he's just a hobbit. The journey will be too hard on him."

"That's why I've appointed eight others to accompany him. One of them is Gandalf the wizard. He will be the guide and adviser. The three hobbits would not want to part with their friend so they'll go along as well. Several others will represent the Free People of the World; Gimli son of Gloin will represent the dwarves, Boromir will represent the race of men. And Estel…"

Legolas looked up at that, staring at Elrond intently. "Estel will also go?"

"Yes, dear Legolas. He has also volunteered. He feels that it is his responsibility to make amends of Isildur's weakness, and obtain his birthright as the king of Gondor in the end." Elrond gazed upon the prince's fair face fondly. "The one to represent the elves is yet to be decided, though."

"Then I'll be the one, my lord," Legolas said without hesitation. "I shall represent the elves."

"Legolas, Legolas," Elrond said as he smiled ruefully. "I know you would say exactly that. I have no doubt of your bravery and skill, and I admire your loyalty to Estel. But are you sure? Is this what you want to do?"

"Yes, my lord. I've vowed to protect Estel, so I shall be with him in this journey."

"Even when he's not speaking to you at present?"

Legolas looked down at his hands. "Even then. I didn't mean to break his trust, my lord. I was doing what I thought was right. He is my friend, and forever he will be, no matter how mad he is with me. If keeping him safe means that I have to endure the brunt of his anger, so be it. I want him to win the throne that is rightfully his. I just hope that freeing Gollum will not affect his mission in one way or another. I truly want him, and us, to succeed. I'll give my everything to see it happens."

"Once you venture into this journey, I can not assure that you will return. What of your betrothed, and your father? Are you willing to leave them? You might not see them again," Elrond said softly, knowing of Legolas's closeness with Thranduil and his love for Narasene.

Legolas smiled sadly. "I'm doing this not only for Estel, my lord. I'm also doing this for my father, Nara and Middle Earth. There is no point in living if I let the Dark Forces conquer us all while I stay behind and do nothing when I have the means to stop it."

Elrond stared deeply into Legolas's eyes. "How big is your heart, Legolas? You give it freely to everyone else…except yourself."

Legolas was taken aback by the unexpected question. "Why should I spare my heart for myself when part of me has already died many, many years ago?"

Now it was Elrond's turn to be surprised. _Ai Elbereth! He is still not fully recovered after those great tragedies that had befallen him!_  _He still suffers, silently and very, very deeply!_ Elrond fought to control the expression on his face so that his shock won't show. "For your sake, I hope you'll find your lost soul during this journey, Legolas."

"I hope so too, my lord," Legolas said quietly. "I hope so too."

****************************

Legolas sought Narasene out and found her in the attic, doing a painting. She was so engrossed in her work, biting her lips in pure concentration, that she was not aware of her beloved stepping close to her. 

Silently, he came towards her from behind and slipped his arms around her slim waist. She jumped in surprise. "Legolas! You startled me!"

He smiled and began kissing her neck. She closed her eyes in pure bliss, leaning fully against him in full contentment. "So, the council is over?"

Legolas felt a little guilty for not seeing her directly after he had left the meeting. So, looking at the canvas on the easel, he asked instead, "What have we here? A portrait? Who is this ugly guy?"

She pouted. "Ugly? It's _you, silly! I'm trying to paint you but…well, like you say, it _is_ ugly. The color is all wrong!" _

He laughed out loud. "The color is definitely wrong. I have golden hair, not orange! And I have a dimple on my right cheek, not a zit!"

Narasene turned and glared at him. "Well, are you going to just stand there and laugh at me, or are you going to teach me how it's really done?"

Still chuckling, Legolas picked up the easel and placed it in front of a full-length mirror. "Come here." He pulled Narasene back into his arms, her back resting firmly against his chest. "Your hand with the brush, please."

She complied, letting him take her hand and expertly guide it through every stroke and dab of paint. Everyone knew that Legolas was incredibly talented with paints and brushes. Mirkwood halls and galleries were filled with his brilliant masterpieces. Narasene was so delighted to become his first pupil that she couldn't stop smiling like a fool.

Legolas would glance at the mirror once in a while to confirm the contours and coloring of his own features as he made the adjustment on Narasene's painting. Then, he added something more; Narasene being held firmly in his arms…just like the image shown in the mirror.

"Oh, Legolas. It's so wonderful!" she sighed in pleasure after Legolas had finished and put away the brushes and paint. "Now I have a painting of you for company when you're not with me!"

Legolas's smile faltered. He slipped his arms around Narasenne's waist once more, pulling her close to him. She kept staring at the painting in happiness and wonder, while he gazed forlornly at their reflection in the mirror.

"Nara, the council has come to a decision," he said. "The Ring must be destroyed. Nine Walkers have been appointed to journey to Mount Doom to cast it into the fiery chasm."

"Oh?" She cocked her head to one side and looked up, and saw the solemn expression on his face and the sadness in his eyes, staring back at her. _Then_ she knew. He was also going. "Oh."

They kept on staring at each other's reflection for a long moment, unable to speak for fear of breaking down. Legolas took a deep breath and spoke, "I don't know when I'll be coming back, or if I _will_ be coming back…"

She whirled around and cupped his cheeks with both palms. "You will come back! I know you will!" She was near tears now. "Go, my love. Fight for the light. Do not let the darkness win. Just promise me one thing; return to me!"

_Return to me. Those were the same words Thranduil had spoken on the day of Legolas's departure. How correct his father had been! __Oh, father. I will not be seeing you for a long time. Valar help me!_

He took off the royal signet ring he wore on his third finger, unclasped the gold chain she was wearing around her neck, and slipped the chain through the ring. "Keep this for me," he said, putting the chain back on her. "I want it when I get back."

Hugging her close, he whispered. "I'll return for it, my love. I'll return for you."

TBC… 

**Still no cliffie. Where is that darn cliff, I wonder? **


	7. 7

**Welcome back to those who just returned from their summer holiday! Did you guys have fun?**

**************************************

Two days after the council of Elrond, the Nine Walkers were ready to depart on their great venture. It was still early in the morning, but the Rivendell elves had already crowded in the courtyard to bid them goodbye. 

Gandalf and Elrond were seen approaching, sharing some thoughts between them. The hobbits were leading out a pony named Bill laden with their packs and supplies. Gimli was having last minute talk with his father and fellow friends, his hands placed over the hilt of his ever-present axe. Boromir then began to check their packs of supplies to ensure they had what they would need for the journey. Aragorn came walking hand-in hand with Arwen, gazing deeply at each other. Only one of the fellowship still had not make an appearance.

Legolas was still in his room upstairs, sitting on the floor as Narasene sat on the bed behind him. She was plaiting a lock of his hair into a thin braid behind his head, intertwining a lock of her own raven hair with his golden one. While doing so, she whispered mystical chants into his ear; the old chants that long-ago maidens used to sing for their beloved warriors going to war. 

Legolas closed his eyes when Narasene bent forward and kissed the crown of his head. She then traced her fingers over the neatly plait raven-gold braid, a kind of a talisman to ensure his safety on his long journey. "May the Valar protect you, my beloved."

He gracefully stood up, turned and helped her to her feet. Gazing tenderly into her eyes, he whispered, "Wait for my return, my lady. We will build our new life together, this I promise you." 

Then they kissed, long and passionate. When they broke apart, both were breathless and near to tears. 

After strapping on a quiver of arrows and a pair of twin blades that used to belong to his brother Keldarion to his back, Legolas picked up his long bow and reached for Narasene's hand. Together, they silently walked out of the room and headed towards the courtyard where every one else was waiting.

They all looked up when the Mirkwood prince appeared. After giving it a squeeze, Legolas reluctantly released Narasene's hand. She went to stand beside her uncle. Glorfindel looked down and saw the sad expression on her niece's face, so he put a comforting arm around her back. Narasene leaned ever closer to him, accepting the needed strength and support.

Legolas moved forward to stand near Gimli who grinned back at him, glancing meaningfully at Narasene. Legolas rolled his eyes. _The darn dwarf! Ever since he found out about Nara, he can't stop teasing me about her!_ Shaking his head, Legolas returned the dwarf's smile. 

Jaden nodded at the prince when their eyes met. Within the fold of his cloak was a missive from Legolas to his father. Jaden had promised the prince that the king will receive it immediately. The commander had also sworn to look after Thranduil and the Mirkwood realm during Legolas's absence, even though he was a little reluctant to let the prince go. Nevertheless, he knew Legolas was a highly skilled warrior, a deadly sharpshooter, and a person with the strongest will to survive. _He can take care of himself_, Jaden thought. _It took a lot to bring him down._

Lord Elrond began to address the fellowship with words of farewell, wishing them luck and speed. "May your journey be protected by the Valar. We all will pray for your success and safe return." 

Soon after, it was time to depart. Gandalf moved first, followed by the hobbits, Gimli, then Boromir who led the pony. Aragorn paused for a few moments to gaze at Arwen and his brothers who stood flanking her at both sides. Arwen looked serene and calmly collected, betraying the turmoil deep inside her. Elladan and Elrohir's faces were impassive, unreadable. But the ranger knew it was hard for them to see him go, the same feeling he had in leaving them behind. With all the willpower he could muster, Aragorn pivoted and rushed after the group that had already crossed the Rivendell Bridge by then.

Legolas was the last to take his leave. He bowed gracefully to Elrond and Glorfindel, and then smiled at Narasene, Arwen and the twins. "Until next time, by Elbereth's will."

"Until next time, your highness," they all replied formally in unison.

Gazing tenderly for one last time at his betrothed, Legolas then turned and walked away.

As soon as her beloved disappeared from her sight, Narasene's face crumpled and she began to sob earnestly. Glorfindel pulled his niece into his arms, stroking her head lovingly. "He will return, Nara. He will return."

Elrond had also pulled Arwen into his embrace; quietly leading her away back into the palace while the other Rivendell elves began to disperse. 

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged knowing looks, and then they silently left the courtyard…rushing after the fellowship.

************************

Aragorn had caught up with the group and positioned himself near Frodo, the Ring Bearer. Gandalf stayed at the front, leading the way, while Legolas became the rearguard for the company. He was about fifty yards away from the group, his keen senses already working in full density.

They had been walking for not more than fifteen minutes when Legolas heard the soft approaching footfalls behind him, followed by someone calling his name. He turned and saw Elrond's sons coming towards him. "Ell? Ro? Is something wrong?"

They both had come to a stop right in front of the prince. But they were suddenly unsure of what to say.

"What is it?" Legolas asked again. 

The twins glanced at each other before Elladan finally spoke, "Please look after Estel for us, Legolas, as we will not be there to watch his back."

Legolas smiled. "That I will."

The twins were silent once again. Thinking that they had no more things to say, Legolas then turned to go. But then both brothers grabbed Legolas into their arms and embraced him wholeheartedly, nearly crushing Legolas in their sudden action.

"Forgive us, Legolas!" Elrohir was saying. "We have been treating you badly these last few days."

"I understand…"

"How can you _stand us? We had pummeled you to bits and ignored you all the while you're here. We are so sorry for our behavior," Elladan then said. _

"_Pummeled me to bits? Doesn't that sound too melodramatic?" _

The twins pulled away and saw the big grin on Legolas's face. "All right, that sounds too unrealistic. But we still hope you will forgive us."

"There's nothing to forgive. Both of you are still my friends, no matter what had happened," Legolas replied. "Say, did your father give you a lecture or something?"

The twins groaned and simultaneously rolled their eyes. "Not our father, but Arwen, which was even worse!" Elrohir loudly pointed out. "But I guess her lecture couldn't break through Estel. We all know he is as stubborn as you and a mule combined!" 

"I hope you will find some way to make peace with him, Legolas," said Elladan. "He is not really angry with you, at least not anymore. It is that darn pride of his!"

Legolas smiled weakly. "Don't worry, guys. I'm sure he and I will be able to settle this matter between us." He put his hands on each brother's shoulder. "Now, you have to promise me one thing in return; look after Narasene for me."

"We will, Legolas. You have our word."

The three embraced once more, tears brimming in their eyes. When they let go, Elladan stared deeply at the Mirkwood prince. "Remember your promise to your brother, Legolas. Don't get killed."

"Yes. Don't expect us to tell him you can't make it to the Undying Land because you're too busy dying here!" Elrohir added, brushing his tears away. 

Legolas laughed. "I will return, my friends," he said as he began to walk away. "One way or another, I _will_ return."

**TBC….**

**Short chappie, eh? Evil cliffie in next chapter. I promise.**


	8. 8

**Another chappie today!**

***********************************

Several days later, Thranduil was seen standing at the balcony of his chamber. In his hands was the missive from Legolas that Commander Jaden had given to him the minute his troop arrived from Rivendell. He had read the words again and again, already missing his son so greatly he could weep.

_I love you too, father, the message had stated. And that was all it said, but Thranduil didn't need more words to tell him that he will not be seeing his child for a very long time._

Legolas had also sent a lock of his hair with the missive. Thranduil brought it to his nose and inhaled the fine scent of his son, hoping that it would not fade with time. Looking up to the sky, he saw that the sun was about to set and the sky was awash with multitude of beautiful colors.

"O great sun," Thranduil whispered, staring at the reddened orb in the distance. "Light the way for my child's eyes and feet. And tell the stars to be his guide during the dark. Give him warmth, and be his spirit. For as long as you shine, he will not falter and never will he give in. Stay with him, always. Stay with him."

It was a father's desperate prayer for his son's safety journey and return. 

And the sun smiled in full compassion before it vanished from the horizon.

Almost immediately, thousands of brightly lit stars filled the darkening blue sky, standing as sentinels and guides to a king's son at his father's wishes.

*****************************

"Oh! Look at the stars!" Pippin, one of the little hobbits, suddenly exclaimed. "They are so pretty!"

"Yes. And they are so many! Like a mine of diamonds!" Merry, the other hobbit, added.

Legolas looked at the hobbits and smiled. Those two had been the comic relief for the somber fellowship since the day they departed from Rivendell. They had entertained the others with their humorous antics and bickering, and even managed to pull smiles and laughter out of the moody Aragorn. Even when the walking had been too hard on them, the hobbits had kept on going despite Pippin's incessant complains and wails for food.

The company was setting up camp for the night. Aragorn and Boromir had put up a fire, providing warmth to chase away the chill. The hobbits had already lain down on their spread blankets, sleepy and tired to the bone. Gandalf was sitting on a rock nearby, puffing on his pipe and pondering.  

Legolas was taking the first watch with Gimli, much to the dwarf's delight. "I can't stand Boromir!" Gimli had said to the elf earlier when the task was given out. "I'm glad to have you as my partner and not him!"

Boromir had been glaring at the dwarf during the whole journey, and Gimli had glowered back at the man in return. Legolas feared what would happen with the two if they were left alone. _Beat each other senseless most probably, he thought._

Then he glanced at Aragorn. The ranger was unsheathing his sword, the once broken Anduril that had cut the ring from Sauron's hand. It gleamed in the moonlight as Aragorn began the process of sharpening it. Ever since the broken sword had been reforged to normal by the expertise of a Rivendell sword smith, the man couldn't stop admiring its beautiful craftsmanship. Having the sword among the fellowship was also quite symbolic for their quest; it had defeated Sauron once, it will defeat the Dark Lord again. 

Legolas was a little sad that Aragorn still refused to talk to him. Legolas himself never approached the man since they departed from Rivendell and spoke to him only when it was necessary. _No use in poking at the hornet's nest. You'll only get stung_, he thought as he kept his eyes on his friend. 

Aragorn was very aware of Legolas's eyes on him, but stubbornly he did not look up. _Let him sweat, he told himself. _He deserves it! Who does he thinks he is? I busted my ass catching and dragging that Gollum and he just simply let him go? __

But deep inside, Aragorn was already missing his friend. He had avoided Legolas for days and began to feel a slight regret for having this conflict between them. He wanted to talk to Legolas, but stubborn as he was, Aragorn refused to give in. _He started it! Let him grovel! That sounded so childish, even to his ears. _Serves him right!__

Gimli was looking at the two friends with apt interest. He slapped Legolas's back suddenly. "So, tell me! Why is he so angry with you?"

Legolas turned to the dwarf. "Excuse me?"

"Come on, don't give me that! He is not talking to you, and you're not talking to him. You blow his fuse or something?"

The elf sighed. "Or something." He walked several feet away to perch on a fallen log, cradling his long bow in his arms. "Don't worry, Gimli. We'll settle the problem between us in time."

"I hope so. You two are even worse than Boromir and I! At least he and I exchanged glares, but you and Aragorn don't even look at each other eye to eye!"

Legolas sent the dwarf a weak smile. "You are very observant, aren't you?"

Gimli harrumphed. "Don't change the subject, crazy elf! Truthfully, I don't really want to know what's going on between you two but settle it fast! The hobbits are beginning to get scared, especially Frodo. They thought the ring had already possessed the both of you!"

Lowering down his head, Legolas nodded. "Yes I'm aware of that too." He started to say something more when, suddenly, his senses became powerfully activated. The elf cocked his head, listening closely. There it was again, that humming sound, like a large swarm of bees…or rather, a big group of…

"Crebains!" Legolas shouted the instant his sharp eyes clearly saw the approaching evil birds from many leagues away. 

Hearing that, Aragorn instantly jumped to his feet and kicked dirt onto the fire, extinguishing it. Boromir rushed to the hobbits to wake them up. "Get up, little ones!"

The hobbits grumbled in protest. "But we just went to sleep!"

"Take cover! The enemy approaches!" Legolas told them as he helped Samwise Gamgee to stand. The hobbit was only half awake and unaware of the danger that was coming closer. Gimli was already dragging Pippin away, while Boromir had picked up Frodo and Merry under each arm.

Gandalf was standing close to Aragorn, and they were both were staring at the dark cloud that was coming towards them at high speed. To normal eyes, it was exactly that; a dark cloud. But Legolas's keen eyesight and sharp hearing had told them otherwise.

"Saruman's spies!" the wizard spat as he turned to join the others take cover underneath some brambles and outcropping rocks, Aragorn following right behind him. 

They all held their breath as the flock of evil birds finally came flying above their heads. The sound was thunderous and deafening, and the air had suddenly become oppressive. The hobbits clutched at one another in immense fear. The sound alone had spooked them. 

After a minute that seemed like hours, the last of the crebains finally flew pass. As the wild din faded away, the fellowship started to crawl out of their hiding places.

"What in Middle Earth are those creatures?" Sam exclaimed after a very long silence. He was shuddering, and not only from the chill of the night.

"Those, dear Sam, are what we know as crebains, the faithful servants of Saruman," Gandalf answered.

"Are they following us?" asked Frodo.

"Not only that. They were sent to kill us. Those birds eat flesh and drink blood," Gandalf replied, and then smiled at the horror on the hobbits' and Gimli's face. Even Boromir looked stricken.

"We are lucky they didn't see us, thanks to Legolas's warning," the wizard continued. "But we can no longer take the direct path to Mount Doom. They surely will be waiting for us up front."

"You mean we have to take the long way around?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes."

"Err…how long would that be?" Obviously, Pippin was not happy to hear this. _How long exactly is this journey going to be?_

"About 2,000 feet high."

The others frowned in incomprehension. But Legolas had already turned to look at the majestic mountain looming behind them. "Through the Pass of Caradhras? Are you sure, Gandalf?"

The wizard nodded as the rest of the fellowship followed the elf's gaze, but of course they could not see the said mountain in the dark as they lacked Legolas's keen eyesight.

"Either that, or through the Mines of Moria, which I prefer never to set foot into."

Gimli was perplexed. "Why? My cousin Balin lives there. I'm sure he'll welcome us with full hospitality."

"It's not his lack of welcome that I fear, Gimli, but something else." The wizard didn't elaborate more after that. And they didn't press him further. 

One excitement was enough for one night. Why ask for more?

****************************

They started the tedious track into the mountain early the next morning.

As usual, Legolas stayed behind the company for not more than fifty yards away. He was on full alert now that their quest had obviously become known to Saruman. Gandalf was setting at a very fast pace today, much to the hobbits' discomfort. Legolas completely understood the wizard's urgency, though.

Someone, or something, was hard on their tail.

The elf had sensed the other strange presence several times since yesterday. And it was getting closer but stayed completely out of range when the fellowship set their camp last night. Legolas had a distinct idea about who the presence belonged to; Gollum.

_Is this why they released him? To be the second tracker for the ring? _

Then another presence hit him, evil and dark. _Good lord! Now everything is clear! Gollum is the beacon! The absolute homing device! Valar! What have I done?!_

Legolas began to run forward, catching up with the rest of the group. He rushed past the startled fellowship directly towards Gandalf. The two went into a hushed discussion, their voices soft and inaudible to the others. Aragorn looked on in apprehension as Gandalf's frown deepened.

"What's going on?" the ranger asked.

Gandalf was already hustling the hobbits to move quickly forward. Legolas had turned around and grabbed Aragorn's arm along as he backtracked down the trail. "Come with me, Aragorn," the elf said. As they walked passed the dwarf and Boromir, Legolas told them, "You two stay with Gandalf and the hobbits. Don't ever leave them, no matter what your hear behind you."

Gimli was incredibly curious. "But Legolas…"

"I mean it!" Legolas almost shouted, urgency clearly evident in his voice. "I don't have time to explain! Just trust me!"

"Should I?" Aragorn said under his breath, but Legolas could hear it loud and clear. He ignored the intense pain that stabbed through his heart brought by those two simple words. _There will be time for that. But we need to get through this problem first. Alive._

****************************

Gollum had seen the elf halt and look over his shoulder for the umpteenth time. Then he had stood unmoving for several moments before taking off at high speed.

Gollum smiled as he crept on forward. _So, you've sensed us. You know we're right behind you. What are you going to do now, pretty elf? What are you going to do?_

Unknown to him, he was now being stalked by not one, but two pairs of eyes.

****************************

"He is there, walking through the bushes. Can you see him?" Legolas pointed out. He had led his friend a little farther from the trail and went around to get behind the creature that followed them.

"Gollum," Aragorn said through gritted teeth. "Well, _dear_ Legolas, is this your idea of a joke?"

Legolas cringed. _Ai! He's still blazing mad at me! And for good reason._

"He is not what I'm mostly worried about right now," Legolas said, ignoring the ranger's condescending tone. "It's his shadow."

"What are you talking about?"

Legolas began to move on once more, staying behind the covers while going farther down the trail they had just climbed up that morning. Aragorn had no choice but to follow him. More than a hundred yards away, Legolas halted again and stared at one point of the surrounding woods.

"What are we waiting for?" Aragorn had become totally exasperated with the whole situation.

"You'll find out in just a moment."

"I want to know _now."_

Legolas sighed. "All right, Aragorn. I'll tell you what has been following Gollum, while Gollum has been following us. It's the ringwraith."

Aragorn's eyes bulged. "_Ringwraith? Are you saying Gollum has been leading Sauron's peon on us all this time?"_

The elf closed his eyes briefly before he faced the man. "Exactly."

The man stared back at the elf, long and hard. "Nice going, elf. _Nice_ going."

Legolas had already realized his grave mistake in freeing Gollum just a while ago. But to hear it coming from his friend's mouth that way had made him ashamed of his deeds. _Isildur was not the only one who was weak, he thought. _I am as twice as weaker!__

Legolas opened his mouth to say something but Aragorn raised his hand. "Save it, Legolas! I don't want to hear!"

Gazing sadly at the ranger, Legolas nodded and turned his full attention to the grave situation at hand. Nocking an arrow to his bow, he took aim. "Get ready. They are coming."

TBC… 


	9. 9

**Read on, everyone! Keep on reading!**

**P/s : Kel is getting restless. He wants some of the action.  A second prequel, anyone?**

************************************

Gandalf led the rest of the fellowship up the sharp slope, marching on and climbing steadily up the path that wound higher into the mountains. As if waylaid by some evil, their way had become steeper and even more difficult. The hobbits began to feel the terrible strain in their muscles and had some trouble breathing.

Pippin was opening his mouth again to ask Gandalf to slow down the pace when, suddenly, came a loud shrieking sound from several hundred yards behind them.

"Is that the ringwraith I hear?" Sam exclaimed, quaking with fear. 

"Don't stop!" Gandalf ordered. "Keep moving!"

"What about Aragorn? And…and Legolas?" Frodo asked as he tried to keep up with the wizard's longer stride.

"They are delaying the beasts and will try to kill them all if they can," Gandalf replied, leading them up higher and faster. "But we must hurry lest their effort fail."

"They might need help! I'll go and join them!" Gimli was already turning around.

Boromir instantly grabbed him. "No, Gimli!"

"Let me go, you stupid human!" the dwarf fumed, yanking at his arm but the man tightened his hold. 

"Remember what Legolas said! Never leave the group no matter what you hear! It's the ring that is most important. We must protect it!"

"But…"

"Don't worry, Gimli. They can take care of the ringwraiths," Gandalf paused as he told the dwarf. "Legolas's and Aragorn's skill combined will defeat them. But I dare not linger. We are already behind time. Let's keep moving. The two will catch up with us later."

Gimli was still not fully convinced. But he resumed climbing, albeit reluctantly.

Meanwhile, the shrieking sounds behind them had become louder and wilder.

*********************************

Growling furiously, Aragorn swung his blade at the fearful creature. After several blows, the ringwraith was seriously wounded but it still didn't fall. _It's like fighting with a ghost, the man thought to himself in frustration._

Legolas had already spent all his arrows and was brandishing his twin blades in a blur of movement at the other beast. There were three that emerged from the woods just now, but one had fled away when Legolas's arrows found their mark in the blank space where the ringwraith's face should have been.

Their mounts had also fled after some had been taken down by the two friends' volleys of shooting arrows. Now the area was noisy with the shrill scream of the two remaining creatures and the sound of clashing blades.  

Legolas spun and twirled with his twin blades in his hands, trying unsuccessfully to bring down the creature. Its earsplitting shriek began to grate on his nerves. The creature kept advancing on him menacingly with its gleaming sword, forcing him to take several steps back. 

One of the ringwraith's powerful blows finally managed to knock Legolas down. The elf stumbled to the ground on his back, staring up in horror at the sword that came directly for his head. 

Then, at the last second, Aragorn's blade came flying and hit the beast squarely in its blank face. The creature shrieked in pain on impact. Thrashing about crazily, it began to hastily retreat. The ranger ran forward and yanked his blade out with all his might. The creature screamed even louder. It rushed away and disappeared into the woods after his comrades.

Breathing heavily, Legolas looked around only to know that the ringwraith that had been fighting with Aragorn had also fled. As he got to his feet, Legolas smiled at the man. "Thank you for saving my hide. That was a great shot there! I can always rely on you to watch my back!"

Aragorn glared back at him in response. "But I'm not sure if I can rely on you to watch mine." 

Legolas's smile faltered as he stared at the ranger in dismay. They both had fought together against the enemy like the way they used to do dozens of time before and he had completely forgotten about their current rift in all the excitement just now. The elf watched in silence as Aragorn whirled on his heels and ran up the trail to catch up with the rest of the fellowship.

Legolas lowered down his eyes, staring at the ground that was littered with the used arrows. He began to gather them back into his quiver, picking up the still usable arrows and tossing away the ones that were broken. While doing that, he was busily thinking. _What am I to do to repair this situation? Recapture Gollum and present it to Aragorn?_

Legolas abruptly straightened. _Gollum! Where is that creature? I can't sense him! Has he run away?_

***************************

The others were surprised to see Aragorn return all by himself.

"Where's Legolas?" Gimli asked anxiously.

"Behind," Aragorn replied shortly.

"He's alive then?"

"Yes."

"He's not hurt?"

"No."

"What about the ringwraiths? Are they dead?"

"No."

"Then why do you leave him all alone back there?" Gimli shouted.

"What do you want me to do? Cradle him in my arms like I would a baby? Not that it made any difference; he's a spoiled little prince anyway! Everything he wants, he'll get! If he wants Gollum to be free, his father would gladly give his consent! No question asked!"

The others were incredibly stunned at his sudden outburst. Silence reigned for a full minute. They stared in astonishment at the ranger who was visibly shaking with contained fury. 

Gandalf then took over before things turned ugly. "Aragorn, you lead the way up the pass. And you little hobbits, keep near to Aragorn. Don't ever lose sight of him." The wizard looked up at the darkening sky. "There's a storm coming."

Pulling at the reins, Boromir clucked to Bill the pony to get it moving. Gimli was turning around to search for the elf but Gandalf quickly put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll go get him, Gimli."

The dwarf looked up at the wizard. "What is _going on_ between those two?"

"This is not the time to discuss this matter, Gimli. Go on now. I'll go and get Legolas."

Gimli harrumphed loudly in exasperation but he reluctantly complied. After throwing a last glance over his shoulder, the dwarf moved on to follow the others.

Gandalf had already walked back down the trail. It took him no more than ten strides when he finally came upon Legolas. The elf prince was standing perfectly still, his face pale and expressionless. 

The wizard winced inwardly. _Oh Lord! He heard! The stupid things that Aragorn said just now, he heard it all!_

"Legolas?"

"Yes, Gandalf?" Legolas replied quietly.

"Where's Gollum?"

"He disappeared while we were fighting with the ringwraiths," Legolas answered. "But I'm sure we will see him again. He is a slave to the ring. He will not go far."

Gandalf nodded. "Let's move on then."

As they began walking, Legolas raised his eyes to look at the sky. "A storm is coming. A blizzard more likely."

The wizard's eyebrows lifted. "You feel it too?"

"Yes, but this is strange. It's not the season for blizzard."

TBC… 


	10. 10

**These coming chapters haven't been betaed yet because my beta is out of town on vacation (Hi, Megan! How's NY?) So please excuse any grammar or tenses errors until she returned and I'll make the adjustments.**

**Keep guessing the story line, every body. I luv it when u do that!**

**@ LegolasLover2003 ; U just send me more than 50 reviews in one day for every chapter of my every fic! U are nuts!! That's why I luv u so much! And thank u for beta-ing 'The Evil Bride' for me. But I can't let u beta this one because it will spoil the surprises!!!**

****************************************

The cold bitter wind was blowing hard, hitting the fellowship with its frigid temperature. They had put on their spare cloaks for more warmth. The hobbits that suffered the most from the cold even had blankets wrapped around their shivering forms. To make matters worse, snow began to fall heavily.

With feet that felt like lead, they trampled on, following Gandalf who had reclaimed his position at the very front of the group. Soon after, the falling snow progressed into a full-fledged blizzard. The wind blew heavier, nearly sending the much smaller hobbits tumbling down the cliff into the deep ravine below. They held on to one another for dear life, silently praying that they would not fall or freeze to death. 

Aragorn, meanwhile, was having a serious discussion inside his mind. He had already regretted his outburst two hours earlier. _I sounded exactly like a fool_, he scolded himself. 

The ranger had caught Boromir and the hobbits looking at him strangely, while Gimli simply glared at him. _Great! They think I'm losing it already, possessed by The Ring!_ He shook his head, subconsciously helping Frodo climbed over a rock. _What had gotten into me?! That was incredibly childish! I shouldn't have said those words! Oh, no! What if Legolas heard what I said?_

Aragorn turned and stared at the elf who, like always, stayed at the end of the line. Legolas was constantly looking left and right, ever aware of any approaching danger. Once in a while, he would tilt his head to the side and listen intently, before moving on once more. Among them, the elf was the only one who had no problem walking in the snow. His feet didn't even leave any prints on the white powder, so light and graceful his steps were.

It took Aragorn several seconds to realize that Gandalf had suddenly stopped. The wizard was frowning as he stared at one point straight ahead.

"Is something wrong, Gandalf?"

The wizard turned. "Aye. The pass is already halfway blocked. I'm not sure if it is passable or safe enough to go through." He pondered for another minute before he called, "Legolas!"

The elf rushed forward and immediately saw the problem. "I'll go check it out." He then vanished through the thick whiteness beyond. 

The wind was howling so loud now that having a conversation was near to impossible. So they waited in silence for the elf's return.

A while later, after several minutes of anxious waiting, Legolas emerged. "The pass is almost fully blocked several yards ahead, but there's a narrow passage that we can go through."

"Do you think the hobbits can make it? Is it safe?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes. It is not a hard climb, only…" Legolas paused in mid sentence when his ears caught some strange voices. Listening intently, he then exchanged look with the gray wizard. "It's him."

"Yes, Legolas. I heard it too."

"What exactly did you hear?" Aragorn asked, getting worried when he saw the odd expression on the wizard's face. 

"Saruman," Gandalf shortly replied. 

Then they all heard it, the echoing chanting voices in the old tongue of Mordor. Only Gandalf and Legolas understood the dark language. Still, the rest of the fellowship didn't need to know what the words mean to realize that the evil wizard Saruman was at work in bringing down the fellowship to their doom. 

Gandalf had also begun to chant, using the ancient phrases of Quenya at the top of his lungs. The rest of the fellowship stared at the wizard as the strong wind whipped his gray cloak about. Merry and Pippin were hugging each other, incredibly terrified at the whole spectacle.

Saruman's voice got louder and so was Gandalf's. Thunders boomed and lightning flashed crazily around them. Boromir had to tighten his hold on Bill so that the pony would not trample all over them in its panic. 

Then it happened. The lightning suddenly hit the rocky wall above them. The splinters fell and showered over the fellowship, bringing along the rocky debris and tons of snow.

"Take cover!!" Aragorn yelled as he pulled Frodo and Sam closer to him and dragged them all against the wall. Merry and Pippin ran to Boromir and hang on to the man like limpets, while Gimli had already taken cover under an overhanging ledge.

To their horror, Gandalf was still standing tall at the same spot, chanting away like crazy. 

"Gandalf!" Legolas quickly reached over and grabbed the wizard. A second later, the whole thing fell on top of them.

Then, everything was eerily quiet. 

********************************

"Ow! I can't move!"

Pippin's complain brought Aragorn around. He had gotten a sharp knock on the head from the fallen debris and went unconscious for a full minute. Then the ranger realized that he was submerged to his chest in piles of snow. He struggled to free his hands and began digging out Frodo and Sam. Both hobbits came up coughing and choking but not seriously hurt.

A few feet away, Boromir was freeing Merry and Pippin out of their snow prison. Gimli came out from under the ledge and awkwardly helped calm the agitated Bill. If it was not a grim situation, Aragorn might have laughed at the sight because he knew the dwarves were not good friends with horses, and that include ponies and donkeys.

"Where's Gandalf?" Frodo suddenly asked.

"And where's Legolas?" Gimli asked next.

Almost immediately, the big mound of snow in front of them stirred. Then Legolas and Gandalf simultaneously broke the surface, gasping for air. 

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried out and rushed forward to hug the wizard.

"I'm fine, Frodo. I'm fine." Gandalf patted the hobbit's trembling shoulders. He turned to the others. "Anyone hurt?"

"No. We are all well," Aragorn replied as he glanced at Legolas who was brushing snow from his tunic. The elf looked so cool and indifferent, as if nothing had happened. 

"The pass is totally blocked now," Legolas said softly, staring at the path that they were about to take earlier. "There's no way we can go through all that rubble."

As if on cue, they all turned to stare at Gandalf. The wizard was pondering deeply, gripping his staff, his eyes closed. The fellowship waited patiently for his next instructions. 

"Gandalf?" Aragorn finally voiced out when the wizard's silence had gone on for far too long.

Gandalf opened his eyes. "Saruman wins this round," he said. "Now we need to back track and take the other path."

"You mean, through the Mines of Moria?" Gimli felt very elated at this notion.

But the wizard obviously didn't share the dwarf's joy. He sighed heavily before responding, "Yes, Gimli. Through the Mines of Moria."

****************************

As the fellowship trailed down the mountain, Legolas kept his position at the very back of the group. This way, no one would see the problem he was having. 

His left side was hurting terribly. He knew that several ribs were broken, thanks to a fallen big rock that had hit him. It was not a smart idea to keep his injury from the others' knowledge, he knew. But he had no choice but to endure the pain until the time is right to have it tended to.

Gandalf dared not pause even for a short respite when they finally reached the foot of the mountain nearly two hours later. There was still the threat from the ringwraiths and Saruman's other spies. The wizard would not stop until they reached the door to Moria.

So they kept walking on tired feet and exhausted limbs, having their meals and drinks while on the move. The hobbits, especially Pippin, didn't even have the energy to complain. They followed Gandalf in complete silence, broken only by the occasional whines of the pony. 

Everyone was relief when they finally arrived at the door to the dwarven realm right after dusk. Even though the rock solid door was tightly shut, they were very glad to finally have the chance to plop down on the ground and rest.

Gandalf went straight for the door, staring at the elven words that were carved onto the rocky surface. A full moon came bursting from the clouds above and its light fell onto the scripts.

"What does the words say, Gandalf?" Frodo asked.

"_Speak friend and enter_," the wizard replied.

"What does it mean?"

"It's a riddle. If you speak the password the door will open."

"Oh. What is the password?" Pippin inquired.

Gandalf shrugged. "I have no idea."

Aragorn was helping Boromir taking their packs off the pony's back as the hobbits bombarded more questions at the wizard. Gandalf was getting exasperated by the minute. "How can I figure out the answer if you don't keep quiet and let me think?"

Gimli came closer to them, looking sheepish. "I know the answer."

Every one froze and stared at the dwarf.

"You _do_?" Boromir asked skeptically.

"I've been here before while I was a child and heard my father say it. It's this word in elvish. But I forget how to pronounce it."

"You _forget_?" Boromir snorted. "What else did you forget, dwarf? Your _brain_?"

Gimli glared at the man. "How I love to chop your head off with my axe _after_ I cut out that vile tongue of yours!"

"All right, you two! Break it off!" Aragorn jumped in when Boromir stepped forward menacingly towards the dwarf. "Gimli, what exactly do you remember? What is the word?"

"Like I said, it's elvish…_mullan_, _mallen…_or something. I believe it's the word that means 'friend'."

Gandalf and Aragorn's face lifted up as they finally understood. They chorused in unison, "_Mellon!_"

With a loud grating sound, the door instantly moved. It swung slowly inside on unknown hinges, opening up to the wide-eyed fellowship. 

"Whoa. _Cool_," Merry uttered in awe.

The group then started to walk through the doorway. Gandalf lighted the magical stone on his staff with his supernatural powers. The glare from the stone penetrated the darkness beyond them.

Looking back over his shoulder in puzzlement, Gimli realized that one of them was missing. "Where's Legolas?"

Aragorn looked at Boromir. "Wasn't he behind you just now?"

"Yes, he was," answered Boromir as he slapped Bill on the rump, urging the pony to take flight. The mines were no place for the poor animal. The fellowship had to carry their own packs from then on. "I also wonder where Legolas has gone to."

"I'm right here." Legolas suddenly appeared from the dark. 

"Where have you been?" Gimli asked, feeling oddly relief to see his friend. 

"Covering our tracks," Legolas replied. It was not a lie, but also not a complete truth either. What he didn't tell them was that he'd been tending to his broken ribs all by himself, wrapping a strip of cloth tightly around his sides. In the chill of the night, he was actually sweating and his face had gone a bit paler.

Aragorn stared at the elf closely. He frowned when he noticed that something was definitely different about the elf tonight. But he didn't comment on it. Instead, he proceeded to follow Gandalf and the hobbits into the mine.

Legolas kept his position behind the rest of them, all the better for him to sense if Gollum approaches. Added to that, he didn't want them to see him stumble in his strides. The pain from his injury was so excruciating that it began to overwhelm him, causing him to lose all the usual gracefulness of his movements.

**TBC….**


	11. 11

**This chapter is also not beta-ed yet.**

**You'll find out that I didn't mention several things in these coming chapters; which includes the monster in the water, the big fat monster in the tomb chamber etc. I hope that will not disappoint you all.**

***************************************

Gandalf sat on a rock, puffing on his pipe, as he grew deep in thought.

                The rest of the fellowship let the wizard figure out which way they were suppose to take now that they had encountered three different tunnels after almost an hour of walking. Gandalf had suddenly stopped short and announced that he couldn't remember which tunnel would lead to the correct path.

                The hobbits gratefully settled down on their cloaks and munched on some apples. Boromir lay down on the ground and dozed off, while Gimli sat beside Aragorn on a ledge several yards away. Legolas had vanished through the passage they had just walked through earlier. "To keep watch for any unwanted shadow," he had said. 

The dwarf stared at the ranger thoughtfully. Aragorn had his back leaning against the rocky wall, and his eyes were gazing steadily at a distance. Gimli knew this would be the only suitable time to discuss a certain matter that kept disturbing his mind. "What are you thinking?"

Aragorn glanced at Gimli with narrowed eyes. "Nothing."

"Yeah, right." The dwarf snorted. "Are you thinking about Legolas?"

Aragorn didn't answer, wishing terribly that the dwarf would go away and leave him be.

But Gimli was persistent. "Why are you so angry with him?"

"None of your business, Gimli," Aragorn said through gritted teeth.

"It _is_ my business. Legolas is my friend. I thought he is your friend too."

Fuming, Aragorn didn't reply.

"I wonder, exactly how bad it was the deed he'd done that totally surpassed all those terrible things he'd endured for your sake all those years ago?"

Aragorn's eyes widened. _The dwarf knows? _

The man opened his mouth to speak, butGimli was not finished. "Does it have to be this way, Aragorn? Made one mistake and forever he is spurned? All his thousands of good deeds totally erased by _only_ _one_ error? Does the kind hearted Legolas had instantly turned into a dishonorable person in your eyes? Does his love for you mean nothing at all? Truthfully, I envy your friendship with him. I knew him a lot longer than he knew you, but he is closer to you than he is with me. And now you are throwing it all away, slapping them back at his face. Was his mistake so bad that you can't forgive him?"

"Shut up, Gimli! You know nothing at all!" Aragorn said, totally uneasy with the whole conversation.

"I might be ignorant of the reason that caused this rift between you two, but I can never forget that day Keldarion had carried the half naked Legolas to our home and begged for blankets! The light that was shining bright in his eyes the first time I saw him was not there anymore! It took me years to figure out what had caused it! If you think he doesn't deserve your forgiveness after all that he'd gone through for you, then I'm sorry to say that you are not worthy enough to be his friend!"

With that, Gimli jumped off the ledge and headed towards the direction that Legolas had gone to.

Aragorn sat there unmoving. He was incredibly speechless. Stunned. Stupefied. 

The dwarf didn't even need to use his axe to give Aragorn a mighty blow. Gimli's words were enough to left him feeling like he was only two inches tall. 

Some sense had finally burst through that thick-skull brain of his. He just hoped that he was not too late to repair the troubled friendship he had with Legolas. 

_If_ the friendship still existed.

*****************************

Legolas winced as he gingerly touched his injured side. _Ai! It's not healing properly! _He grimaced when the pressure sent waves of agony all over him, making him nauseous that instant. _Lord, it hurts! What am I to do, now?_

Approaching footsteps alerted him suddenly. As quickly as he could, Legolas refastened the catches of his tunics and picked up his bow from the ground. He turned to face the stout person coming towards him. "Oh, Gimli. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, elf. I just want to know how you're doing," said Gimli, eyeing Legolas up and down. _He is hiding something, but what?_

"Everything's fine, Gimli. So far, no one seems to be following us," Legolas replied. "Has Gandalf make his decision?"

_So, he's not going to tell me, is he?_ Gimli frowned. _I asked about how you were doing, you stupid elf! Not about the stupid ringwraiths or whatever! _

"Gandalf was still thinking the last time I saw him," the dwarf answered. "It might take a while. Aren't you going to get some rest?"

"I _am_ resting."

"No, you're not. You're keeping watch. Go and lie down with the rest of them. I'll take over."

"Gimli…"

"Want me to hit you on the head to make you listen to me?" said Gimli, raising his axe in warning.

Legolas held up both hands in surrender. "Easy, dwarf. I'll follow your orders. Just keep that thing away from me!" Chuckling, Legolas then turned and left unhurriedly.

Gimli's eyes were not as keen as the elf's, but he could see the steps that Legolas took were not as smooth and graceful as usual. _Is the elf in pain?_

The dwarf abandoned his spot and came running after Legolas. Legolas raised his eyebrows quizzically when he saw Gimli following him. "I thought you said you want to keep watch?"

"Tell me the truth, Legolas. Are you all right?" Gimli growled.

"Err…"

"Hey, you two!" Boromir called out suddenly as he saw them approached. "Gandalf has finally remembered the way!"

The wizard frowned at the man. "It's the air, Boromir, that tells me the direction. You should try sniffing the air and you'll find out the difference."

Gimli growled in frustration when Legolas rushed ahead to follow Gandalf and the others. _Darn! He's evading my question! He is hiding something!_

Still grumbling under his breath, the dwarf proceeded to catch up with the rest of the company.

**************************

Aragorn kept glancing at Legolas, trying to figure out the best way to approach his friend and settle the rift between them. He thought he was imagining it, but he had caught Legolas stumbling several times already. _Is he all right?_

Gimli had totally forgotten his concern about the elf. As they all followed the wizard through the magnificent space of Moria, he looked around him in growing anxiety. _Where is everybody? Why is this place so quiet? _

Gandalf also knew this. _Something terrible had already happened here, no doubt about it_. He looked down when the dwarf grabbed his cloak. "Gandalf, something's wrong."

The wizard nodded grimly. "I'm afraid that you're right, master Gimli."

"This place seems so empty," Pippin voiced out. "Where are the dwarves? Are they all dead?"

"Pippin!" Merry admonished the other hobbit, indicating the worried Gimli beside them.

Pippin lowered down his head guiltily. "Sorry, Gimli."

But Gimli didn't hear the hobbits. He was staring at an opened doorway on his left, before running towards it. He feared to know what he'd find out, but he needed to know.

"Gimli!" The others were startled, and then began to follow the dwarf. They found themselves entering a large square chamber. 

Gimli was kneeling in front of a tomb, sobbing earnestly. "He's dead! My cousin Balin is dead!'

They surrounded around him, staring at the words that were engraved on the slab runes.

"_Here lies Balin son of Fundin_," Gandalf read. He placed a consoling hand on the dwarf's trembling shoulder. "I'm sorry for your lost, Gimli."

The others lowered their heads in silent respect. Pippin even came closer to Gimli and gave him a comforting hug. The dwarf lost his pride for a moment and let himself being held. 

But Legolas had gone deathly still. He was listening and sensing very intently, a look of distress marred his fair features. "Orcs!!" he blurted. 

And that's when the rest of the fellowship heard it.

A sound of echoing blast of a great horn came from outside the chamber amid loud frenzy cries. Thunderous sound of footsteps was heard approaching at fast pace.

**TBC….**

**Yes, I know! The evil cliffie from Mordor!!!!**


	12. 12

**Still an unbeta-ed chapter.**

*************************

"Prepare yourself!" Aragorn shouted, unsheathing his sword. The hobbits gasped in terror but they did as Aragorn told them, pulling out their own blades that the Rivendell elf had forged especially for them. 

Boromir and Legolas had already barred the door to prevent the orcs from entering, while Gimli had jumped up onto the tomb and took a defensive stance.

"Gandalf?" Frodo looked up at the wizard, terrified of the coming danger.

"We'll get out of this, Frodo," the wizard assured him. "Even though we're trap in here, we'll fight our way out. Don't lose hope."

It took only a matter of minutes when the wooden door finally splintered and broke completely under the enemy's hands. The ferocious orcs then burst through, screaming and brandishing their weapons like mad. But the fellowship was ready for them. 

Legolas and Aragorn shoot arrows at the beasts in rapid succession, felling many to their death. Boromir had started swinging with his sword while Gandalf used his staff as his deadly weapon. The hobbits, after only several days of sword training, surprisingly managed to hold their own. Overwhelmed by grief and anger, Gimli fought as if there were no tomorrow; blinding fury added more strength to his hands that he was able to bring down two orcs in just one blow.

The battle was getting nastier and bloodier, but thankfully, none of the fellowship was scathed. Gandalf broke through the first opening they got and ordered the others out of the chamber. "Follow me! We need to get to the bridge! It's not far."

They ran after the wizard with the remaining orcs still coming hard after them. Legolas's ribs were screaming in agony from the effort. But as adrenaline took over, he didn't seem to realize that he was in great pain. The elf helped pulled Merry back to his feet after the hobbit slipped and fell to the ground.

"Faster!" Boromir called out. "They are right behind us!"

Sam looked over his shoulder and turned pale. The orcs were indeed gaining on them, screaming wildly in their excitement. "How far is the bridge, Gandalf?" he rasped.

"Just around the corner!" Gandalf replied. "Not much further now!"

They kept running, legs churning and arms pumping. The thundering sound of chasing feet came ever closer towards them. Rounding the bend, they saw before them a black chasm. The floor had vanished and fell to an unknown depth. Up ahead, across the dark space, loomed the great door that was their only exit towards freedom.  The door could only be reached by a slender bridge of stone that spanned the chasm over fifty feet long; the Bridge of Khazad-dum.

The fellowship paused, staring in uncertainty at the sight. The bridge was narrow that they could only pass across it in single pile. The sheer drop into the chasm was incredibly frightening that they were not greatly excited to cross the bridge. Arrows began to fell all around them, coming from the orcs' bows. 

Then, a thunderous roar boomed and echoed throughout the mines. Something else was coming up behind the fellowship…something even more sinister and evil.

Legolas glanced at the wizard and saw the almost defeated expression on Gandalf's face. The elf frowned. Never had he seen the wizard like this in all the 2,600 years they've known each other. "Gandalf?"

"It's coming, Legolas," the wizard replied quietly. 

"What's coming?" Aragorn looked between them back and forth. _What is this thing they obviously know that I don't know about?_ "What is this new devilry?"

"Balrog," Gandalf said shortly.

Legolas's eyes widened. _Balrog? The beast of fire that father used to threaten me with if I don't behave while I was a child?_

_ "Tidy up you chamber, Legolas. Now! Or I'll feed you to the Balrog!"_ Thranduil had once said.

Then Legolas remembered another occasion, the one that had occurred at one time when Gandalf visited Mirkwood over 2,000 years ago. 

_Legolas the elfling had asked, "Elves will live forever in the Undying Land. But what about a maia like you, Gandalf? Where will you go?"_

_Gandalf had gone quiet before replying. "I do not know, dear Legolas, for I foresee myself perished in the hands of Balrog."_

The elf turned towards the wizard. "No," he whispered. _No wonder Gandalf was so reluctant to venture into Moria!_

Gandalf gazed sadly at the elf prince. _He remembers_, the wizard thought. _But I will not give in to my fate this easily. The ring needs to be save first._

"Over the bridge, every one!" Gandalf shouted, giving a slight push against Legolas's back. The others immediately obeyed his command but the elf still had his stare on the wizard. 

"Go, Legolas," Gandalf said softly. "We have no much time. It's already here."

True to his words, the towering dark figure streaming with fire finally emerged from around the corner and raced towards them. Balrog roared mightily, holding a burning whip in his hand. Its tail swept left and right powerfully, while his eyes burn bright red with malice. 

The horrendous sight of the beast gave flight to their feet. They ran even faster than ever. But as he reached the middle of the bridge, Gandalf stopped. He then spun and faced the balrog. _I must hold this path. I cannot let it pass!_

The others who had reached the other side halted and turned around to see. By then, the balrog had already reached the bridge and began to walk forward on the narrow path. Gandalf stood in the middle, glaring at the beast.

"What is he doing?" Sam asked in bewilderment.

They all watched in mounting horror as Gandalf lifted his staff and yelled repeatedly at the beast, forbidding it to pass. In return, the balrog raised his whip threateningly; hot fume came blowing out of its nostrils.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouted again, and smote down his staff. At the same time, the beast leaped. The bridge cracked, then broke right under the balrog's feet. Shrieking wildly, it plunged down into the chasm.

But even as it fell, the balrog swung its whip at Gandalf and the black thongs lashed and curled about the wizards' ankle, dragging him to the brink. Gandalf staggered and fell face down. He frantically grasped for handholds, slowly sliding down into the abyss.

"No!!!!!" Frodo screamed. He ran for the bridge but Boromir caught him just in time. "Let me go! No! Gandalf!! GANDALF!!"

Legolas who was the closest to Gandalf had backtracked across the bridge to help the wizard. He was kneeling down to pull Gandalf up when the balrog's tail came swishing, nearly hitting him on the head. The balrog's long tail found the jutting ledge and curled around it tightly.

                Gandalf's hands slipped. He tumbled away and was left hanging by his ankle bound to the whip. Legolas looked down at the wizard in dismay. _I can't reach him now!_

                "Legolas! Cut the tail!!!" Gandalf shouted. "Cut the tail now!!!"

                Legolas was stunned. _He wants me to do what?!?!_

                "Do it, Legolas! Do not let it climb over! CUT IT DOWN!!!"

                The rest of the fellowship stared dumbfounded when, with trembling hands, Legolas whipped out one of his twin blades and began to hack at the tail. 

                "No! Please, don't do it! Legolas, don't!" The hobbits were crying out. Boromir and Gimli had their hands full in restraining them from running back onto the bridge. 

Aragorn was busily shooting at the orcs at the other side that were still shooting arrows back at them. From the corner of his eyes, he saw that Legolas's sharp blade managed to cut through the balrog's thick and flaming tail. The elf's face flushed deep red from the burning heat of the beast's form.

The balrog screamed in pain and outrage as it plummeted. While the beast continued it's descend towards the bottom dragging the wizard with it, Gandalf never stopped gazing up at Legolas. 

Legolas could never erase that scene from his mind. Ever.

                "Legolas!" As if from afar, he heard Aragorn call him urgently. He realized then that the rain of arrows from the other side still had not stop even after the big excitement just now.

                The ranger reached down and pulled the elf to his feet. "Come, Legolas! The door is near!"                                

                Mutely, Legolas let the man dragged him away. They followed the others through the exit and stumbled outside into the beautiful early morning. The sun had just risen, and the sky was so blue. After spending all night in the dark gloom under the earth, the bright sunny day totally took their breath away.

                They walked several yards ahead from the great door. One after another, they all plopped down onto the ground, trying to catch their breath. Then the hobbits began to cry sorrowfully, sobbing and choking with tears as if their heart would break. They had known Gandalf all their lives. He had been such a good friend and counselor. They had loved him dearly, even though he could be quite intimidating sometimes.

                Boromir sat between Merry and Pippin, hugging the little forms to his chest as he tried to console them. Gimli sat close to Frodo. The hobbit had his arms wrapped over his head, shaking his head back and forth in complete denial. Aragorn was running his hand down Sam's back comfortingly.

                Legolas gazed at them steadily. He could clearly see their grief. But the fellowship was still not far from danger. The orcs would find their way over the chasm any minute now.

                "We need to move on," Legolas said quietly several minutes later. "The orcs will appear soon. Lothlorien is not far from here. I think we can take rest there." 

                Aragorn nodded in agreement. The ranger began to help Sam to his feet as Legolas turned to lead the way.

Frodo suddenly cry out, "How can you be so unfeeling? Can't you see what you have done? You let Gandalf fall to his death!!"

Legolas paused in his steps when he heard those words. His face was impassive as he looked up and saw Aragorn staring back at him in dismay. 

Having known Legolas almost all his life, the ranger knew that Legolas's true feelings was safely hidden behind that stiff countenance. _But his eyes…Valar! His eyes are clearly showing how he's dying inside!_

Smiling slightly at the ranger, Legolas started walking again. Frodo kept yelling at him, "Go ahead then! Run away! That's what your kind have been doing all along! Run for your _Undying Land_ when the fighting gets worse! You are such a coward, elf! Coward!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Aragorn shouted. "Can't you see how terrible he's hurting?!"

Frodo seemed to snap out of his tirade that instant. He stared wide-eyed at Legolas's retreating back in shock horror, tears spilled onto his cheeks. "Oh, no. Lord, I'm sorry! I don't know why I said that! Aragorn, I don't know what came over me! I'm so sorry!!"

The ranger sighed. _It's the ring's doing, trying to break the fellowship apart_. _And Frodo's heart is heavy in his grief._ He knelt down beside the sobbing hobbit and grasped his shaking shoulders. "I know you didn't mean it, Frodo. The ring is trying to take you, little by little. You need to stay strong. Do not let it win over you."

"But Legolas…"

"He understands. I'll talk to him if that will make you feel better."

Frodo nodded. "Please…tell him I'm sorry…"

Aragorn nodded. "He will forgive you, trust me." Standing up, the ranger stared at his friend's tall form. _Legolas will forgive anyone…except himself._

TBC… 

**I don't know if u like or hate that turnout. Tell me!**


	13. 13

**I'm glad you like the twist I put there in the previous chapter. I was so worried that I was making it too over the top! Thanks, guys!**

**@bumper; Have I read the book? The answer is yes and no. I've read FOTR and TTT, but still halfway through ROTK.**

**@Goma Ryu; I won't kill Legolas. He has at least three more stories to come!**

**@Mcat : Yes, I'm a 'her'. LOL!!!**

***********************************

_Gandalf…_

Tears pricked at the back of Legolas's eyes, but he kept a tight rein on his emotion. _Not now, Legolas. Don't break yet, not until we reach the complete safety of Lothlorien. Not yet…_

As time dragged on, his bleeding heart began to swell to bursting point. His throat was all choked up with suppressed tears, and he was barely able to swallow the escaping sobs. _Stop that, do you hear me! Stay focus! We are not out of danger yet! It's not the time to be a crybaby!!_

Aragorn had been keeping his concern gaze on the elf as they moved on. After walking silently for almost an hour, the ranger couldn't stand it anymore. Abandoning his position at the back of the pack, the ranger strode past the rest of the fellowship to get to Legolas. "We need to take a short break," the ranger announced.

Legolas looked back at him quizzically. "Why? Lothlorien is only several leagues away. We can have a long rest there…"

"We are resting _now_." Aragorn was adamant. He could clearly see that Legolas was in pain. His limp was more pronounced, and he kept grasping at his left side.

Legolas stared at the ranger, and then he shrugged. "Fine."

"Sit down before you fall on your face," Aragorn ordered.

"Excuse me?"

"Just do as I say, elf!" the man yelled and immediately regretted it. Legolas's face was deathly white and his forehead was beaded with sweat. The elf was indeed badly hurt but he had said not a word about it to the others, being infuriatingly stubborn as usual. Aragorn feared to know the extent of Legolas's injury. Legolas was incredibly known for his hardheadedness, and it had kept him alive in many occasions. But this time, it was giving him more harm than good.

As the rest of the fellowship dropped to the ground to stretch their legs, Legolas walked to a fallen log several yards away and sat down. He raised his eyebrows when Aragorn came and knelt down beside him. 

"Take off your tunic," the man ordered. 

Legolas stared at the ranger. "What for?"

"Just take off your blasted tunic or I'll call for Gimli and Boromir to hold you down while I cut it to shreds!"

The elf glared. "You wouldn't dare."

"Care to find out?" Aragorn held up his blade threateningly, then his voice softened, "Legolas, I know you're hurt. Don't deny it."

Legolas sighed. "But I'm fine! It's nothing, really." Still, he reluctantly unclasped the catches of his tunic and under tunic.  When he pulled his clothes off, he couldn't help wincing in agony.  

Aragorn gasped in dismay after his friend had unwrapped the bandage around his side. Legolas's skin was marred with blue and purple bruises. The ranger could also see a slight bulge right under the elf's ribcage. 

"You call this _nothing_?" Aragorn said softly, shaking his head. 

"How long do you think to hide this from us?" Gimli, who had stepped closer to the two friends, growled. He stared at Legolas's injury, and he growled again, "Of all the stupidest of the stupidest things I've ever seen, this one really tops it all! Stupid elf!!"

"Gimli," Aragorn gently admonished, smiling. He rummaged through his pack for fresh bandages.

"He _is _stupid! He should have told us that he's hurt a long time ago!" Gimli ranted on. He glowered at the elf. "How did you get this anyway?"

Legolas rolled his eyes in exasperation. "A rock had hit me during the avalanche."

Aragorn's hands stilled. He looked up in disbelief. "Since Caradhras? You've been hurt _that_ long? Why didn't you tell me?!!"

Legolas winced at the man's loud yell. "I don't want to be such a spoiled little prince, that's why."

Silence reigned for a full minute. Legolas stared at his feet while Aragorn gazed at the elf in deep remorse. Gimli looked back and forth between them. 

"Oops," the dwarf finally said. "Well…err…carry on, Aragorn." Gimli then escaped, walking hurriedly towards the rest of the company that was staring back at the two friends with keen interest. They were quite far away to clearly hear what Aragorn and Legolas were saying.

The ranger continued to minister his friend's injury, applying salve to the bruises before rewrapping the bandage around Legolas's sides. "So. You heard, didn't you?" he said quietly. 

Legolas nodded, still not looking at the man.

"I'm sorry, Legolas. That was uncalled for."

"It's all right," the elf replied. 

"No, it's not all right!" Aragorn said. He clasped Legolas's chin and tipped it up, forcing the elf to look at him straight in the eye. "We need to talk about this…_thing_…between us. But now it's not the good time. But I promise you, Legolas, we'll settle this. I owe you that much."

Legolas slowly smiled. "I'd like that, Aragorn."

The ranger shook his head as he helped Legolas dress, fastening the buttons of the elf's tunic. "No. To you, I'm Estel. Don't ever stop calling me that, no matter what I said."

"Very well, Estel." Legolas nodded, feeling slightly better. Then he glanced at the others and his eyes fell onto Frodo.

Aragorn saw this, so he said softly, "Frodo wants me to tell you that he is sorry for what he said to you. The ring had taken control over him just now. He didn't mean to blame you."

Legolas smiled thinly. "I understand. I know how hard it is or him to fight the ring. I can sense its power burning stronger than ever." He turned to look at the ranger. "We must destroy it fast before it take over Frodo completely."

**************************

They began walking again half an hour later. Aragorn was never far from Legolas who still led the way to Lothlorien. The ranger frowned when he could see that the elf's condition seemed to worsen. 

Legolas could feel himself trembling from pain and growing weakness. He was also feverish and light headed. _The wound is not healing as it should_, he thought dizzily. _It is a lot worse than I thought_. 

He stumbled again, but was able to catch himself upright before he collapsed to his knees. Aragorn was immediately at his side. "Legolas, I think you need to sit down for a while. You don't look too good."

Legolas shook his head. "But we've already had our rest. The orcs might catch up with us if we tarry…"

"You can't go on like this! You're already dead on your feet!"

"But we must not stop! Lothlorien is not far ahead!" Legolas cried out stubbornly. He whirled around…and tripped upon his own feet. Losing his balance, he toppled down like a log and landed face down on the ground with sickening impact.

This time, he didn't get up.

"Legolas!!" 

Aragorn instantly knelt down beside the prone form of his friend. After he had taken the quiver and blades off Legolas, he gently turned the elf onto his back. "Legolas? Answer me, my brother!"

Legolas's eyes fluttered open. "I…hear you…Estel…" He coughed before continuing, "I feel…uh…"

The ranger was greatly anxious as he checked Legolas's pulse. "What? Are you hurting? What is it? What do you feel?"

Grinning stupidly, Legolas replied, "I feel…like an idiot! I just tripped…on my own feet!" He chuckled, and immediately winced when the movement jarred his injured ribs.

Aragorn shook his head, smiling himself. "How you find humor in all this is beyond me!" Then his face fell when Legolas broke into a fit of wild coughing. "Legolas!!"

"Lord…it hurts…" Legolas whimpered, wrapping his arms around his sides and curling into a fetal position. He brought his hand to his mouth as he coughed again. 

They all stared in horror when the elf pulled back his hand. His palm was smeared with fresh blood, and so were his lips. Legolas looked up; fear evident in his eyes. "Err…Estel…?"

**TBC…**

**I know you guys are going to hate that! Lord Sauron himself suggested that cliffie to me!!!!**


	14. 14

**I just _know_ you're going to hate that cliffie!!! He! He!**

**Oh, did I tell you that this is going to be the final chapter?**

*******************************

Aragorn snapped back into action. His hands were already at work as he ordered, "Gimli! Take fresh towels out of my pack! Boromir, hold Legolas up while I unwrap this bandage off him. And you, little hobbits, step away a little. Give Legolas some room to breath."

They watched in apprehension as the ranger unclasped Legolas's tunics and pushed the hems aside, revealing Legolas's heavily wrapped torso. Even before he unwound the bandage, Aragorn knew that what he feared most had happened. "You have a punctured lung, Legolas."

Legolas gave a little shrug. "Been there…done that…"

Everyone was silent as the ranger inspected the swelling area. Legolas moaned at Aragorn's gentle touch. "I'm sorry, my friend," Aragorn whispered, carefully rewrapping the bandage, wincing himself when Legolas let out a strangled gasp. "This will hold till we get to Lothlorien. The elves there should have the knowledge to treat this even better than I." 

"Indeed we do," came a sudden voice.

Startled, Aragorn whirled and stared. He was so intent on his task that he was completely unaware of the newcomer's arrival. The cloud on his tired face lifted as his eyes fell onto the familiar face. "Haldir!"

The golden haired Captain of Lothlorien smiled as the fellowship looked in awe at the band of elves patrol surrounding them. The elves had moved so quietly that the fellowship didn't know of their presence until Haldir had spoken.

Kneeling down beside the ailing elf, Haldir said, "Is it something in your blood, Legolas, that every time I see you, you'll either be injured or dying?"

Legolas grimaced. "Not…funny…Haldir…"

The Lothlorien elf smiled. "Nice to see you too, elfling." He then turned to Aragorn. "He looks bad."

"Yes. Broken ribs, punctured lung; all caused by his sheer stubbornness."

"Aye, he _is_ that; stubborn from the day he was born through the 2,600 years of his life!"  

"Hey…I'm still…here…" Legolas rasped, annoyed that they were talking around him.

Glancing at Frodo and the others, Haldir continued, "Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were informed of your arrival. We have been waiting."

"We are glad to hear that," Aragorn replied. "We are in great need of respite before continuing on with our journey."

Haldir touched Legolas's forehead. "He's running a high fever. But he's also shivering." 

Without a word, Aragorn pulled a blanket out of a pack. Together, he and Haldir wrapped the thick fabric around Legolas's weak form. Then they used the fresh towels to wipe the blood off Legolas's lips and hand.

Legolas protested when Haldir gently gathered the younger elf into his arms and stood up. "I can walk…thank you, very much!"

"Hush, elfling! Take rest," Haldir said softly as he began to lead the way to Lothlorien.

Aragorn had to chuckle at that. Legolas was _indeed_ a spoiled little prince, albeit a reluctant one!

******************************

When Legolas came to, night had already fallen. Lying still on the big comfortable bed, Legolas's first thought was that he was still dreaming. 

_How did I get here?_ He was puzzled as he looked around the spacious room. The last thing he remembered was being cradled in Haldir's arms, then everything just faded into nothingness. _Wait a minute! This is Lothlorien!_

He also realized that the chamber used to belong to one of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel's grandchildren. Legolas himself had slept in here countless of times before when he came visiting.

Then he began to remember. 

Everything. 

_Caradhras. Broken ribs. Moria. Balrog. Gandalf's fall. Broken ribs again. Gandalf's fall again. Gandalf's fall…_

He was about to lose himself to tears when somebody spoke, "Legolas? You've awakened."

The prince spun in surprise, and saw the beautiful Lady Galadriel in the doorway. "M…my lady…" 

He made a move to rise but she rushed forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "No need to rise, dear. Your injury is still not fully healed. How are you feeling? Better?"

Legolas nodded. "Yes, my lady. The pain is receding." He looked down to check his ribs…then blanched in dismay when finding out that his chest was bare. He hastily grabbed the edge of the coverlet and pulled it to his chin, blushing furiously. 

Galadriel laughed softly, her melodious voice sounded so wonderful to his ears. "No need to feel embarrassed, Legolas. I undressed you myself…with Aragorn's help, of course. How could I treat your wound with your clothes in the way? Besides, I've known you since you were a child. I've seen everything of you, believe me."

Legolas turned even redder. "You have?"

"Of course. Remember that day when you, your brother and the twins went skin-dipping in the river when you were still a child?" 

The prince smiled at the memory. "Yes. I was around 400 years old at that time. It was late winter. The older boys were so bored with nothing to do so they craved for some exciting adventure…by jumping into the freezing water buck naked!"

"And you jumped right in after them."

Legolas chuckled. "Father was very mad! My ears blistered for a month after that lengthy lecture he gave us!"

"Lord Celeborn was not happy with the twins either! Your father was extremely worried. You nearly drowned that day. When they pulled you out, you were barely breathing and you had already turned blue." Galadriel smiled affectionately. "We had to rescheduled the centennial council to another day until your father could breath easier again."

"And Gandalf had forced me to sit beside him throughout the council so you all will know where I was and my father won't have to worry about me! That was the most boring day of my life!" They both laughed at that. 

Then all of a sudden, Legolas's face changed and his laughter stopped abruptly. "Gandalf…oh no…I…I had caused his fall. Gandalf has fallen and I let him…."

Galadriel reached up and touched Legolas's cheek. A tear had escaped and ran down the pale marble skin. "Don't despair so, Legolas. You did what you have to do. It's for the sake of the fellowship and your mission."

"But I let him fall! And he was my good friend! Valar, what have I done?" The dam broke, and Legolas ended up sobbing in Galadriel's arms. 

She held the weeping prince as his whole body shook with uncontrollable sobs, rubbing his back comfortingly as tears flowed down her own cheeks. She also recalled the time when she had consoled the Mirkwood prince in quite the same manner after that great tragedy that happened many years ago. "Shh…It's all right, Legolas. You have done nothing wrong."

Legolas shook his head. "How can I live with this? Gandalf was my friend…"

Galadriel pulled back and tipped Legolas's chin up until their eyes met. "If you didn't cut off the balrog's tail, it will be able to climb over and destroy the rest of you and your mission will definitely fail. Gandalf already knew this, and he had trusted you to do it. He knew that no matter how painful it will be, you would be able to carry on the task. You are a strong person, Legolas. You have been through many things, and there are still more to come. Don't ever give up." She leaned over to kiss his forehead, and repeated, "Don't ever give up, dear Legolas."

She gently pushed him back onto the pillow. "Get some rest. Your friends have already retired for the night." As she brushed a strand of Legolas's wayward hair, she added, "Take your mind off the recent despair and the demanding mission. Concentrate on your healing. You are safe for now."

Legolas sighed softly and willed himself to relax. His tears were still flowing but his sobs had died down.

Galadriel then rose and walk quietly to the door. There, Lord Celeborn was waiting. "How's the young one?"

She went willingly into his opened arms. "He's cracking and breaking, but he'll patch himself up back together again and move on like he usually does, even when he doesn't know it."

"I hope he sleeps well tonight," Lord Celeborn said as he led his wife away. "The sorrow from Gandalf's demise is also affecting the rest of the fellowship."

 In the chamber, Legolas was not sleeping though. He was still wide awake, thinking about Galadriel's words and recollecting the serene look on Gandalf's face as he fell.

He swiped the coverlet away and climbed down the bed. He found his silver under tunic draped over the back of a chair and put it on. Barefoot, he walked slowly out of the chamber.

**************************

Aragorn was still up, and so were Frodo and Boromir. The two men talked softly to each other as the ranger sharpened his sword. Gimli was snoring loudly nearby, while the other three hobbits had fallen into deep sleep the moment their head touched the pillow. 

Frodo leaned against his sleeping pallet under the mallorn tree and gazed silently at the sky above. His heart still bled with sorrow, and his body was overwhelmed with fatigue but he just couldn't bring himself to get some sleep. He felt so ashamed as he recalled the unjustified words he threw at Legolas after the elf had actually saved them all back there in Moria. Frodo wished he could take back those words, and hope that he could take the hurt from Legolas's heart. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a singing voice cut through the serene silence of the elven realm. They looked up inquisitively as the voice grew stronger and louder, sounding so mesmerizing yet heart-wrenching to their ears.

"What is that song?" Frodo asked. He did not understand the elven tongue.

"A lament to Gandalf." Aragorn put his sword aside and stood up. "And that is Legolas's voice."

"Legolas?" By then, the rest of the fellowship had also aroused from their sleep. They raised themselves from their sleeping pallets and gathered around the ranger.

"That crazy elf can sing?" Gimli asked incredulously, rubbing at his gritty eyes.

"Every elf can sing, Gimli," Aragorn replied, smiling sadly. "And Legolas has the most magnificent voice in the whole realm, though he does not sing often."

"He sounds so sad," Pippin remarked, his eyes already glassy with tears.

"Who wouldn't? Legolas has known Gandalf all his life. I found out from Lord Elrond that Gandalf was there on the day of Legolas's birth thousands of years ago. You can imagine his pain, losing someone you care that way," Aragorn told them. 

"Is he going to be all right?" Sam asked.

"Yes, he will. His body is healing."

"But not his heart," Frodo pointed out softly, feeling extremely guilty for saying those accusing words to the elf earlier. "Should he be alone like that? Shouldn't either one of us go talk to him?"

Aragorn placed his hand on Frodo's shoulder. "I'll go and talk to him, Frodo. Go back to sleep, all of you." Without waiting for them to follow his orders, the ranger turned and walked away to seek for Legolas, following the sound of the singing voice.

The man found the elf sitting on the ledge of a fountain. With his head bowed and his shoulders stooped, Legolas had stopped singing. He was staring at his feet as silent tears kept running down his pale cheeks.

"Legolas?" Aragorn voiced out tentatively. "Shouldn't you be resting? You are still not fully well."

The elf shook his head. "I'm fine, Estel." Then he looked up, and Aragorn could clearly see that Legolas was not fine at all. 

There was such great pain in the silver eyes that the man had seen only once before, and that was several months ago when Legolas thought his father had died in a fire. Thankfully, Thranduil was still alive and well. But this time, the reason for Legolas's pain was real. 

Wordlessly, Aragorn sat beside Legolas and pulled his friend against him. The elf went willingly into the man's arms, seeking the much needed comfort and support. They sat that way for a long time without speaking, unaware that several pairs of eyes were staring at them in anxiety.

"I attempted suicide once," Legolas spoke suddenly in that soft voice.

Aragorn was greatly startled. He stared wide-eyed at Legolas's face. "W…what?" 

Legolas smiled at his friend's obvious shock. "I just want to tell you how terribly weak I can be, Estel. That time when I put the knife to my wrists was the weakest moment of my life."

Speechless, the man kept staring as Legolas continued, "I had lost something that I'll never get back." The elf turned to look at Aragorn. "My 'soul'."

Aragorn understood then. Legolas was telling him the terrible outcome of the horrific fate that had befallen him for protecting the heir of Gondor. Before the man could speak, Legolas added, "But I want you to know that I never regretted protecting you that day. And I'll never stop protecting you now."

Legolas looked up to the sky and sighed. "Someone that I care has just gone. And knowing that part of it was my doing, I nearly succumbed to that weakness once more. But also knowing that you are here, it gives me the strength to collect the pieces of myself and move on. I'm glad for you, Estel."

Aragorn's heart constricted. Such great faith and complete trust that Legolas put in him, a mere mortal.  He was so ashamed for the way he had treated the elf the last several days.

"I'm sorry I hit you," Aragorn said finally.

"I'm sorry I broke your trust," Legolas replied.

 "Legolas, I took back what I said to you near the Caradhras Pass. I will always trust you to watch my back. Totally."

"The same goes to you, Estel."

They looked at each other and smiled. "We are still brothers?"

"Yes, Estel. Brothers forever."

"Ehem!!" someone cleared his throat loudly. The two friends looked around and saw Gimli smirking back at them. "Do you two still want to kill each other?"

Legolas rolled his eyes while Aragorn shook his head and laughed. "You wish, Gimli!"

The dwarf stepped closer. "Everything's fine now, right?" he asked seriously.

The elf nodded. "Yes, Gimli. It is."

Gimli harrumphed. "Good! Now I can rest much easier and not worrying about you two going for each other's throat! So, good night then."

As the dwarf turned to go back to his sleeping pallet, Legolas called him, "Gimli."

Gimli frowned back at the elf. "What?"

"I've been wondering, what exactly happened that caused you to be so mad at Boromir?"

Gimli's eyes bulged while Aragorn laughed out loud. Legolas was even more confused. "Something _did _happen, I see. Care to tell me?"

Aragorn laughed harder and Gimli's scowl had turned into an outright murderous glare.

"Well, it's like this," Aragorn began between laughter. "After you had left Elrond's council that day…"

"Shut up, Aragorn!" the dwarf yelled, his face flushed in embarrassment.

Aragorn put up his hands. "All right, dwarf. It's your story. Tell him."

"Tell me what?" Legolas prodded. "Come, Gimli. Tell me."

Looking greatly miffed, Gimli crossed his arms over his chest. "After you left the council, Tarang and Boromir were still at each other's throat. They kept on shouting and trading insults that I finally lost my patience and stood up to tell them to take a hike! Boromir was swinging his fist at Tarang. Something Tarang had said made the man extremely angry. Unfortunately, his fist hit me instead."

"Gimli was out like a light!" Aragorn added excitedly. "It was an unforgettable sight; with Gimli lying on his face and his behind up in the air, and the rest of the council staring open mouthed! I'm surprised no one died that day!"

The dwarf glared as Legolas broke out laughing. "Laugh all you want, elf! Because this will be the only chance you got! The next time you laugh at me, I'll cut out your tongue with my axe and eat it!'

Legolas stopped laughing abruptly. Gimli smiled evilly and walked away. When the dwarf was out of earshot, Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other and broke into wild laughter all over again.

"Lord, I can't believe I missed that!" Legolas said, wiping the tears off his eyes. He went still as he realized that Aragorn was staring at him. "What?"

"I like to hear you laugh, Legolas," Aragorn said quietly. "Don't ever forget how to laugh. You'll feel more alive that way."

Legolas smiled. "I'll remember that."

The two friends sat together by the fountain, staring up at the midnight sky. There was a full moon shining beautifully among the bright stars. 

"Look at that! A full moon! Look at it, Estel, for it's the same moon that our love ones are looking at back home."

Meanwhile, the fire of Mount Doom burned fiercer and angrier than ever. It was the place that the fellowship needed to go; to complete their task, to banish the dark evil, to save Middle Earth.

Their mission will be resumed in the next several days.

But for now, the fellowship will enjoy the short reprieve…

**THE END**

**Another fic under wrap! I feel so relief! This is one of the hardest fic I've ever done because the changes I've made compared to the book might be too hard for some of you to handle. But anyway, it's done and I'm already busy thinking of the plots to the sequel! **

**You _do_ want a sequel, don't you? It will come right up! **

**But first, I'm going to send you all back to the past where Legolas was still a _manyan_. Yes, guys. I'm going to put up _another _prequel to the series! The title is 'Typhoon' (see? I still have not run out of T's yet!!!). What is it all about? I think the title will give you the general ideas.**

**I'm very honored to have you all spending the time to read my work, and I can't thank you enough to those who spent their precious time in giving me reviews. So, here's the faithful reviewer in alphabetical order: Aicial-chan; Ailsa; Alkvingiel; angelbird1224; bumper; caz baz; cheryse; Cierah; DiamondD; Ebony Falcon; Enigma Jade; Fairylady; feanen; ForsakenSoul; Galadrielf; Goblz; Goma Ryu Immortal Vampire; grumpy; Ivory Novelist; Katie; Kayo; Kelly LK; Kirsten; Kitty; Kristy South; Lady Lenna; Laebeth; leann; LegolasLover2003; Lucy; Mcat; Menthol; MoonBolt; MoroTheWolfGod; namarie2legolas; Nikki; n shute; PokethePenguin; purplesmackers; Ravenclaw-Girls; Roper; Sailor Elf; Sekhet; Siamese; Stephanie Lou; szhismine; tapetum lucidum; tbiris; The Fire Breathing Ferret; Trinity-314; Zoya (is anyone left out?)**

**THANK YOU VERY, VERY MUCH!!!**

**To Meagan, my beta, you're wonderful! Thank you!**

**See you all in 'Typhoon' in two weeks time!!!!**

**Oh, like Aragorn said, don't ever forget how to laugh! You'll feel more alive! Stay alive, everyone!!!**


End file.
